


Sexxx Dreams ♡ YoonNam

by Alanasmithwheeler



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Camboy Kim Namjoon | RM, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanasmithwheeler/pseuds/Alanasmithwheeler
Summary: Para empezar debo aclarar que esta obra está basada en la historia de BJ Alex un manwha coreano creado por MINGWA, la idea es completamente de ella y yo solo le hice modificaciones para que se adaptara a mi idea base.Resumen: "Encontrarse con él tal vez no fue planeado, ¿Pero quién diría que BJ Moon sería la persona que más detesta en todo el planeta?"Pareja principal: Min YoonGi Top! * Kim Namjoon Bottom!Secundaria: ????Título: Basado en la canción homónima de Lady GagaBTS y sus demás elementos son todos propiedad de Big Hit, esta novela no busca lucrar con ninguno de los personajes o objetos mencionados, solo busca entretener.Si estás leyendo esto en una plataforma distinta a Wattpad o AO3 es más que seguro que sufras de virus y malware.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Kudos: 16





	1. I: "The Realness"

**Author's Note:**

> Parejas principales: YoonNam Secundaria: ¿?
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> ♡Se podría hablar o mencionar alguna relación incestuosa junto a insinuaciones de actos delictivos que por consiguiente como autora no avaló así que lo llegan a leer no me quemen.
> 
> ♤Los pensamientos de los personajes no reflejan mi posición como autora.
> 
> ◇Si no te gusta la pareja o la temática puedes salirte pero nada de comentar groserías o demas solo porque la odiaste, aquí solo quiero leer comentarios de quejas por que un personaje es tonto o x, no por la temática de la novela o la pareja principal. 
> 
> ♧Ya aclarado todo pueden continuar su lectura

\- " _Hola a todos, es BJ Moon en vivo_ "

En la pantalla de aquel ordenador oscuro se reflejaba a un chico que porta una máscara de color blanco con detalles oscuros dejando ver sus regordetes labios, su cuerpo es decorado por un babydoll rosado que contrasta enormemente con su piel levemente bronceada.

\- _"No olviden presionar el botón de like... oh, muchas gracias Jaenbb2 por los treinta esmeraldos* cariño"_ \- el dueño de aquel ordenador veía la transmisión con emoción, admirando al moreno quien lee los comentarios de la transmisión junto a agradecer las donaciones.

\- _"Desnúdate cariño, harás que se me baje la erección con tanta platica. Jaja okay, okay, ya entendí, déjenme hacer mi jodida transmisión pervertidos"_ \- el moreno se levanta para tomar de los tirantes de su babydoll, bajandolo con lentitud, riéndose ante los comentarios de la gente - _"¿Qué temática tendremos hoy? ¿Tu hermoso pasivo te hace desesperar por no hacerte caso? Jajaja ¡Error! El tema de hoy es... ¡Soy tu perra sucia!" -_ Se retira de golpe la molesta prenda, dejando ver sus pezones con perforaciones, la cintura delgada, el tatuaje de luna y una misteriosa silueta femenina en parte de su torso dándole un toque rebelde que le diferenciaban de muchos BJ's los cuales preferían verse delicados y en cierto punto aniñados, a pesar de ser bastante alto su figura era envidiable. La persona detrás del monitor trago saliva al ver como este subía a la cama detrás de él dejando ver su trasero el cual tenía un plug con un diseño de corazón rojo.

\- " _Apuesto que sus vergas deben estar sacudiéndose, pervertidos. Vayan por algunos pañuelos y asegúrense de estar solos._ " - Indico volteándose a ver a la pantalla, sacando un control que apago la webcam conectándose con otra que quedaba frente de la cama dando en primer plano el cuerpo del moreno. La persona tras el monitor trago saliva, observando aquel cuerpo que le tenía embelesado, observando las manos contrarias pasearse por las piernas largas, bajando hasta aquel objeto jugueteando con el, dejándolo salir y entrar de su entrada; bajo su bragueta moviendo su ropa interior para dejar libre de su prisión a su miembro, imaginando que el moreno estaba frente a él, tentándole a retirar aquel molesto plug para que se hundiera en su ser y sentir las paredes cálidas envolver su miembro junto a los gemidos tan encantadores que salían de su boca. Pronto aquel objeto fue lanzado a una parte de la cama, dejando a su entrada abierta y con bastante lubricante acercando con lentitud aquel dildo cristalino que reposaba en la cama.

\- " _Hyung, por favor, follame duro, te necesito demasiado,_ _necesito_ _sentir profundamente tu verga en mi interior_ " - se quejo abriendo más su entrada con sus dedos, observando a la cámara de manera suplicante, escuchando las notificaciones de mensajes y esmeraldos* que llegaban a él, lamiendo sus labios de manera provocativa para meter de golpe aquel dildo, gimiendo de manera escandalosa, arqueando su espalda para comenzar un ritmo violento y salvaje; gimiendo y suplicando a la cámara como si alguien estuviese dentro de él, arremetiendo contra sus paredes internas.

No fue hasta que se corrió manchando su pecho que detuvo sus gemidos, retirando el dildo de su entrada notando que goteaba en lubricante, tal vez se excedió con la cantidad pero rápidamente negó, recordando las sugerencias que le habían dado sus seguidores; se volvió a colocar su babydoll observando la cantidad de esmeraldos* que había juntado, sorprendiéndose de alguien en especial.

"AgustD regaló 1007 esmeraldos"

\- " _Oh, ¡Gracias por los esmeraldos Agust Hyung, siempre agradecido. Dime, ¿Qué deseas? ¿Quieres una reacción o un video privado?_ " - menciono sonriendo, acomodando bien su ropa al igual que limpiaba su juguete.

\- _Y con esto concluimos la clase de hoy, no olviden que deben de organizar muy bien su tema de exposición y no olviden que es en equipos_ \- observo a una parte del salón donde un chico dormitaba - _y quiero algo bien hecho, no a última hora porque no prestaron atención a la clase, ¿Me escuchaste bien joven Min?_ \- el mencionado asintió observando a sus hoobaes los cuales estaban molestos por la actitud tan despreocupada de su sunbae.

- _¿No volvió a dormir bien Min Hyung?_ \- pregunto Yugyeom a su superior el cuál se estiraba, bostezando.

\- _No, tuve que estudiar para el examen previo_ \- la verdad la materia anterior se la sabía al derecho y al revés, pero no les podía decir a sus menores que se desvelo porque se la pasó masturbándose por culpa de un BJ al cuál veía siempre, claro que no, debía mantener su estampa de estudiante modelo.

\- _Como sea_ \- ahora fue el turno de Lalisa, extendiendo su cuaderno para mostrar todo lo que había avanzado en el tema. - _Gyeomie y yo avanzamos en el tema que elegimos y como nosotros somos menores pensamos dejarlo a usted ser el líder y el responsable de todo._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Por favor hyung, nosotros somos tontos e inexpertos, además si nos equivocamos podríamos afectar la calificación suya y un futuro doctor como usted no se lo permitiría_ \- Gyeomie tocó la fibra sensible de Min, él odiaba tener calificaciones bajas y el tener una nota menor que arruinará su historial le volaría la cabeza, aceptando el puesto pero después arrepintiéndose al ver que tan fácil aquellos mocosos le habían manipulado; en otro lado del salón otro equipo arreglaba sus diapositivas junto a dar una lluvia de ideas para conceptos clave.

- _Podríamos recurrir a los conceptos que el doctor Lee menciono en las clases de ayer, eso_ _sumaría_ _puntos -_ un chico moreno alto de cabellos violetas coordinaba a su equipo de manera responsable, jugueteando un poco con la pluma entre sus dedos, colocándola en momentos en sus labios.

\- _Mocoso engreído_ \- murmuro Min al reconocer a aquel moreno, el siempre perfecto y recto presidente del consejo estudiantil, un mocoso de familia adinerada ya que su padre era dueño de las firmas hospitalarias Kim y su hermano mayor dueño de un bufet de abogados de gran relevancia en Seúl.

\- _Mañana seremos de los primeros en exponer así que no olviden sus batas junto a la información -_ menciono recibiendo un asentimiento de sus compañeros. - _Buen trabajo todos, ¿Les parece si vamos a comer? Yo invito -_ sonrío, volteando levemente la cabeza en dirección de YoonGi quien le miraba con el seño fruncido, encaminándose a su lugar. - _¡Tu eres Min YoonGi! Fuiste de los primeros lugares en Hematología._

_\- Aja..._

El moreno soltó una risa pequeña que fue ocultada por su mano - _Perdón, es que no hay muchos chicos en esa clase así que intento recordarlos a todos por si llegan a asignarme con uno de ellos. Lamento haberte interrumpido, mi nombre es Kim Namjoon, soy el presidente_ _del_ _consejo estudiantil._ \- extendió su mano a YoonGi el cual la tomo sin tanto interés - _Si te metes en problemas házmelo saber._ \- se separo regresando con sus amigos pero como si alguien le hubiese jalado de regreso, volvió la mirada a Min - _Oh, espera casi lo olvido, todo el departamento ira a beber el viernes para celebrar el final de la semana de exámenes, recuerda asistir._

\- _Genial, Nam te dirigió la palabra, siéntete agradecido, ser su amigo_ _podría_ _abrirte muchas oportunidades -_ Lalisa habló observando al azabache negar.

\- _No gracias, prefiero obtener las cosas por mis logros, sin palancas o dinero de papi de por medio._ \- alegó YoonGi obteniendo de sus menores una negación.

\- _Entonces, no irás a la fiesta de tu departamento por ir a un club, ¿te estás escuchando?_

Min YoonGi estaba a un punto de golpear a su hermana y sacarla de su departamento a patadas.

\- _¿Desde cuándo te preocupa si voy o no a un club?_ \- levantó una ceja molesto a la azabache.

\- _No me interesa tu vida sexual, solo quiero saber el motivo por el cuál rechazas querer conocer más a Kim Namjoon. Yo_ _moriría_ _por salir con él,_ \- YoonGi rueda los ojos - _Se ve tan atractivo con esas prendas que remarcan sus piernas y ese hermoso trasero._

_\- Recuerda_ _que_ _puedo_ _decirle_ _a_ _Hoseok_ _que_ _fantasea_ _con otro hombre._

Con esas palabras rompió la fantasía de la azabache. - _Eres un amargado_ _YoonGi_ _, pero como sea, es tu_ _vida_ _, disfruta de "_ _Sexxx_ _Dreams_ _" si no funciona tu_ _amiguito_ _puedo prestarte uno de mis dildos._

\- _Asquerosa._

 _\- ¿Qué? A Hoseokie le_ _encantan_ \- Su hermano le lanzó una de las almohadas, pero ella fue más rápida, esquivandola para salir sin un rasguño del departamento.

\- _Es una tonta,_ _aún_ _me pregunto_ _cómo_ _somos hermanos._ _-_ mencionó mientras volvía a sacar su móvil para checar aquella página.

" _Hoy estaré en el club Sexxx Dreams para perder un poco el tiempo, espero_ _poder_ _ver a_ _alguno_ _de ustedes y convivir, no olviden ir, los estaré esperando~♡ -Moon_ "

Sólo por ese motivo faltaría a la salida de todo su departamento en la universidad, preferiría mil veces conocer al chico de sus fantasías que convivir con sus molestos compañeros, exceptuando a Lalisa y YuGyeom. Termino de guardar todo asegurándose de tener aquella tarjeta, ya que el maldito club al cuál asistiría el moreno era uno de los más exclusivos y caros siendo que no dejaban a muchos entrar y si querías hacerlo deberías tener una excelente reputación ya que la dueña del lugar botaba a aquellos que tuvieran antecedentes de acoso sexual o conductas violentas, recordando que debería de agradecerle luego a Hoseok por prestarle su tarjeta, tal vez le invitaría a esos restaurantes donde podrías comer todo el pastel y demás dulces que quisieras.


	2. II: "Disturbia"

Namjoon miraba desde lo alto de la pista de baile donde estaba ubicada la oficina del club, los cristales tintados le conferían máxima discreción y una panorámica bastante clara de todo lo que pasaba en el local.

Como cada noche que podía escaparse pasaba a distraerse de todo desde este lugar, dejando que sus molestas preocupaciones se disiparan con la música del lugar.

— _¿Papá sabe qué estas aquí?_ — la voz de su hermano mayor le distrajo, volteando a ver al mayor quien estaba sentado en el escritorio con dos guardas acompañándole, Namjoon negó levemente mientras su hermano se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano. — _Me matará en cuanto se entere._

_— No creó que lo haga, eres su hijo favorito, es más probable que él me mate a mi._

Jin sonrió levemente ante las palabras del moreno, chasqueando los dedos para pedirle a los guardas que se retiraran y les dejaran solos, en cuando la puerta sonó, Jin se levantó para tomar de la barbilla al menor, conectando miradas.

— _No te conviene jugar con fuego Namjoon, te podrías quemar. No quieres que papá se entere de lo que haces, sería horrible que su hijo menor haya aprendido las costumbres de Japón._

El moreno bufó molesto, aquello era una clara amenaza. Kim SeokJin sabía donde picar para molestarle.

— _Mejor centrate en como cojerte a Taehyung y dejame a mi en paz._ — mencionó, sacando el dedo medio mientras se retiraba de la oficina, Jin había matado su tranquilidad en un parpadeo, observando a la lejanía a la pareja de su hermano que esperaba al mayor con devoción, ¿Cómo Taehyung había caído rendido ante un idiota como su hermano?

La noche había empezado tranquila, exceptuado la platica con Jin, había subido a admirar la pista desde arriba, ya que le agradaban esos momentos que pasaba sólo, siempre le relajaban de un día estresante en la universidad.

Sin más se dirigió a la terraza privada donde sólo los bailarines y unos cuantos privilegiados podrían entrar, por este lugar podía dejar a un lado a Namjoon y ser Moon, volviendo a colocarse aquella máscara, con una copa de buen whisky de fuego en la mano, se entretuvo mirando a varios chicos y chicas del personal coquetear con desconocidos, aceptando de vez en cuando algunos coqueteos. Era más de medianoche, el local estaba lleno, en la pista un par de decenas de chicos bailaban contoneando sus cuerpos, era aquello por lo que adoraba en club. Hombres con el torso desnudo, bailando al son de una música sugerente. Él había experimentado el placer de encontrarse envuelto entre todos aquellos cuerpos anónimos, excitados y complacientes.

Sin pensar mucho dio rienda suelta a la diversión, bailando sugerentemente, con su torso desnudo presumiendo su cuerpo que era una delicia para los ojos ajenos. Parecía ajeno a los que se frotaban a su alrededor, se dejaba llevar por la música, meciéndose cautivadoramente. Mientras cierto azabache iba subiendo las escaleras.

Introduciéndose entre la marea de cuerpos, la magia que irradiaba le llamaba a pegársele por detrás.

Era una persona decidida, cuando le gustaba algo, lo tomaba, y así tomó las caderas del moreno, uniéndosele al ritmo de la música. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, Namjoon le sacaba algunos centímetros, pero eso no evitaba que el azabache se permitiera hundir la cabeza en su cuello.

La piel dorada del moreno, no solo era suave sino que desprendía un olor embriagador. Las manos del azabache recorrieron su pecho, delgado pero fibroso, el moreno se ejercitaba correctamente. Notó como aquellas nalgas que se movían contra su entrepierna, en suaves círculos al ritmo de la música, que hicieron que la excitación del azabache fuera en aumento.

Besó el trozo de cuello que había bajo sus labios, suave y salado por el sudor, era delicioso. Y trazó un camino húmedo con su lengua hasta su clavícula, mientras su pálida mano hacía contraste con el bronceado cuerpo de su presa, bajaba por su abdomen hasta el inicio de sus pantalones.

Nadie los miraba, después de todo cada quien estaba centrados en si mismos para ver a los demás, algo común en club, en la pista de baile uno se acercaba y tomaba si el otro estaba de acuerdo. Y aquel chico parecía del todo de acuerdo a las caricias del azabache. La erección que apretaba contra aquel duro trasero, le dejaban claro que él ya estaba preparado para continuar y la mano sobre la entrepierna del moreno le dejó claro que él también.

Le giró para llevarlo, y cuando ambos se miraron, la lujuria que había en los ojos del moreno fue sustituida por la sorpresa.

Maldita suerte la suya.

Eso debía de ser, ¿Por qué de todos los lugares debía toparse con uno de sus compañeros de la universidad? A veces pensaba que esto era planeado por Jin para que regresara a estudiar y dejara su vida de libertinaje puro.

— _¿Qué te sucede?_ — preguntó YoonGi, si bien el pálido había venido a hablar con Moon y tal vez pedirle su numeor, pero al momento de llegar y ver como el cuerpo del moreno se movía al compás de la música, todo su plan se fue a la mierda.

Los ojos del moreno lo miraban llenos de sorpresa, pero también vio deseo en ellos y por un momento no supo que hacer, agarrándolo aún de la mano. Estáticos.

Por un lado era absurdo negar que le había estado refregando su dura polla en el culo de un desconocido y que este se había refregado contra él.

— _¿Tienes miedo, Moon?_ — dijo YoonGi con una voz absolutamente masculina y sugerente.

— _No, no es eso, es sólo que te he confundido con alguien más_ — dijo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, agradeciendo que el pálido no lo haya reconocido. —, _¿podemos seguir con esto?_ — YoonGi asintió.

Si eso es lo que quería, le iba a dar la mejor follada de su vida.

De un brusco tirón Namjoon le instó a caminar detrás de él hacia aquella oscura habitación iluminada por una cálida iluminación. Su hermano no se molestaría si usaba la habitación velvet si él y Taehyung estaban follando en la oficina.

No fueron más que unos metros pero a YoonGi le quemaba la mano que tocaba la piel de la persona de sus fantasías.

Entraron y Namjoon se fue hacia el lugar que solían utilizar para esos encuentros, suficiente oscuro para darle privacidad pero no tanto como para no ver a su pareja del momento. Pegándolo contra la pared, esos centímetros que le ganaba al pálido, le daban la seguridad de obligarle a mirar hacia arriba mientras le miraba.

Sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de YoonGi, podría haberse quedado hipnotizado en los orbes contrarios, quizás no fue tan buena idea venir con él hasta este punto.

Envolviéndolo con su cuerpo notaba la electricidad entre los dos, sus labios rosados estaban suplicando ser besados, pero Namjoon quería que el pálido se lo pidiera, que le rogara por hacerlo suyo.

Min reaccionó, y curvando su cuerpo rozó la pelvis de Namjoon, mientras miraba dentro de sus ojos, una conversación muda, ambos luchaban silenciosamente. Calientes y deseando dar el siguiente paso.

"A la mierda" pensó Namjoon, sin poder esperar atacó la boca de YoonGi, cálida, suave y húmeda. Perdido ya de todo pensamiento racional, Namjoon, acariciaba todo trozo de piel que encontraba a su paso. Le volvía loco, su olor, su sabor, la dureza que iban atacando sus manos. Y la entrega de su amante de esta noche.

Separándose apenas, con las manos de YoonGi masajeando su trasero, el moreno se retorcía entre sus manos, este gemía, pegándose al palido.

— _Fóllame_ — le gimió en los labios.

YoonGi no podía ver su rostro a través de la máscara, pero estaba seguro qué el moreno estaba todo rojo, la imagen totalmente erótica de Moon desecho de anhelo por él, rogándole que se lo follara le hizo insoportable estar ni un minuto más oprimido por sus pantalones.

Las manos del moreno le habían desabrochado la camisa, y los pantalones del más alto estaban caídos sobre sus caderas. YoonGi se desprendió de su ropa con una celeridad que al parecer divirtió al moreno, que con un suave roce de sus manos dejó caer sus jeans ajustados.

YoonGi le obligo a pegarse, rozando sus erecciones, húmedas y necesitadas. Sus manos nuevamente entre sus nalgas, separándolas, buscando el cálido orificio en el que iba a enterrarse hasta hacerle perder el sentido, o hasta perderlo él mismo, ya no lo tenía claro, preparándolo para el siguiente paso.

Pasando sus brazos bajo los muslos del moreno, este se elevó un poco para quedar agarrado con las piernas a las caderas de YoonGi, con su espalda pegada a la pared y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La polla de YoonGi quedó justo en la cálida entrada del Kim, la propia humedad del Min le sirvió para irse introduciendo lentamente en él, sin dejar de mirarse ni un segundo, centímetro a centímetro se clavó en su interior; le acogía estrechamente, deliciosamente, abrasándolo.

La boca abierta de Namjoon jadeaba con cada avance, su imagen en la semi-penumbra le parecía arrebatadora, como un sueño que alguna vez hubiera tenido y saliera a la luz en ese momento, haciéndolo coincidir cuando estaba clavado completamente en él.

Un segundo, no más de un pestañeo, y YoonGi comenzó con un suave ritmo de caderas, que hizo que Namjoon echara hacia atrás su cabeza, ofreciéndole su cuello.

Lamiéndolo, intensificó el ritmo, ambos jadeando, mirándose ahora, todo parecía irreal y a la vez hipersensibilizado por el contacto.

— ¿ _Así es como te gusta?_ — escapó de sus labios, YoonGi no era un amante parlachín, él buscaba la satisfacción, pero quería escuchar la voz del moreno para saber que aquello no era una alucinación — _Que te follen duro contra la pared._

— _Sí, sí…_ — Podía escuchar el sonido húmedo al enterrarse en él, era absolutamente erótico, sus jadeos, el calor que sentía en el contacto de sus pieles.

La boca del moreno le atacó, besándolo, lamiéndolo, absorbiéndolo. Y el taladrándose en su interior casi con rabia, quería entrar donde nadie había llegado, clavarse dentro del moreno para siempre. Esa mirada derretida de placer, no quería perderla.

Notaba como iba a correrse en breve, no podía aguantar más la sensación, quería llenarlo de su semen. Y saber que lo iba a hacer le volvía loco, quería observar ese culo lleno de él.

— _Te voy a llenar Moon, te llenare tanto_ — le jadeo en el oído.

— _Córrete dentro de mí…_ — jadeó el moreno antes de correrse él mismo mientras sus ojos no dejaron de mirarse. El semen del moreno los cubrió a ambos, y los espasmos del orgasmo aprisionaban la polla de Yoongi, perdiendo el control, derramándose en su interior.

La caliente lengua de Moon le lamía los labios perezosamente mientras él jadeaba su nombre.

Sus respiraciones estaban desbocadas, aún con Moon entre sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del moreno. Aspiró su olor, y escuchó la risa de este, al parecer su aliento le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

Fueron separándose, bajando las piernas su polla abandonó el cálido interior de su amante.

De pie, uno frente al otro, todo se seguía sintiéndose irreal. Acababa de follarse a un desconocido.

Normalmente Namjoon se vestía y se despedía rápidamente, pero estaba clavado en el suelo, aún completamente pegado a YoonGi.

Y contra todo lo que era Namjoon, bajó nuevamente sus labios hasta rozarlos contra los hinchados de YoonGi. El pálido devolvió su caricia, introduciendo su lengua buscando la de Moon.

Cuando se separaron Moon tenía una sonrisa en los labios, que sin darse cuenta YoonGi estaba copiando.

El moreno cogió una servilleta del mueble para limpiarlos a ambos de los restos de semen, pero cuando YoonGi le indico que le ayudaría con su entrada fue que agarró su mano evitándolo. Agarró su ropa y se vistió, el semen de YoonGi iba a estar aún dentro del moreno por un buen rato. Lo que provocó un duro tirón de su polla ya no tan blanda.

— _Tienes una hermosa piel, cariño, procura maquillarla mañana si no quieres que los demás vean las pruebas de esto_ — le dijo con una traviesa sonrisa mientras abandonaba el lugar.

YoonGi despertó recordando cada evento desde que llego al bar hasta como termino teniendo relaciones con el chico de sus fantasias, su mente era un caos total, ¿Cómo llego hasta ese punto con el moreno cuando originalmente pensaba pedirle sólo su número? Sinceramente no sabía pero agradecía enormemente esto ya que el cuerpo del moreno era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

— _Tonto ¿Estas vestido?_ — aquella voz detrás de su puerta pertenecía a YoonJi, había entrado a su departamento y estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, por lo menos eso respetaba. Le respondió que si dejando ver a una arreglada azabache. — _Se nos hace tarde, colócate tu ropa o ponte esa bata aburrida para disimular que apenas despertaste_ — el azabache asintió para irse al baño y después a cambiarse de manera rápida.

Llegaron a la universidad en veinte minutos agradeciendo que el mayor tuviera auto y que de plus, vivía relativamente cerca a comparación de la fémina.

— _No se te olvide esperarme que hoy iré a tu trabajo para ver a Hoseokie_ — el mayor asintió observando la limusina blanca que llegaba a la universidad, bajando de esta una persona que él reconocía y odiaba, observando al Kim parlotear con sus amigos y compañeros quiénes le recibían como si fuese alguien de la realeza.

— _¿Es qué no puede dejar de ser tan presumido aunque sea por un día?_ — murmuro en voz baja, pasando derecho del moreno que reía ante las bromas de sus compañeros, observando de reojo al pálido que pasaba como si nada.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise deformar la figura de Nam haciéndolo más delicado pero sabrán el motivo más adelante de esto, si se los cuento será spoiler y eso no me gusta jaja. Otra cosa pueden notar que son un poco o demasiado Oc los personajes pero intento mezclar las actividades de los personajes de BJ Alex con los chicos de BTS y aunque suena fácil es bastante complicado ya que no deseo hacer solo un copypaste de esto, deseo redireccionarlo a una historia distinta, espero no este fallando.
> 
> Alana~


	3. III: "Venus"

YoonGi intentaba pasar todas las noches investigando un poco de Moon, pero para su desgracia la nueva temporada de examanes estaba acercándose quitandole su casi nulo tiempo libre, además junto a los exámenes vendrían las exposiciones de la materia que más desataba, neurología, no es que fuera malo pero tampoco era bueno.

— _Recuerden que mañana les entregaré la información de quien será su compañero de estudio, esperó que esta exposición detallen de manera precisa todo lo recién visto ya que será parte del examen._ — mencionó la Doctora Han mientras despedía a sus alumnos, YoonGi salió en cuanto vio a su hermana en el marcó de la puerta.

— _Estabas tomando demasiado tiempo para salir, hoy iré con con mis amigas al centro comercial, necesitamos más insumos para la exposición de fotografía que daremos a finales de semestre_ — YoonGi asintió, dejando a su hermana correr en dirección de varias chicas que le esperaban con una sonrisa en sus labios, si él fuera hetero tal vez saldría con alguna de las amigas de su hermana, pero como no lo era, prefería pasar su tiempo disfrutando de la hermosa figura de Moon.

Llega a su trabajo al cabo de media hora, observando a un ataviado Hoseok que intenta sujetar a un gato persa sin resultar dañado.

— _¿Vas a ayudarme o te quedarás ahí paradote?_ — el azabache evita pelear con él chico para colocarse sus guantes de kevlar y sujetar al minino que en cuanto lo ve se relaja, permitiéndole al contrario cortarle las uñas. — _aún me sorprende la gran facilidad con la que estos mininos se tranquilizan contigo, ¿enserio no estás considerando ser veterinario?_

— _Sabes que no me interesa, y si estoy ayudándote es porque me pagas bien, —_ Hoseok ríe sarcástico ante lo dicho por el pálido, — _además, aún no me has respondido mi duda._ — mete al gato a la jaula para dejarlo descansar antes de ser recogido por su dueño. — _¿Cómo conseguiste esa tarjeta?_

 _— ¿Cuál tarjeta? Tengo bastantes, sabes que mi padre es dueño de la empresa de telecomunicaciones más reconocida del país, así que tengo tarjetas de todo tipo._ — mencionó Hoseok con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, él sabía de lo que hablaba el pálido, pero le gustaba jugar con él.

— _Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿Qué hiciste para tener un pase black a "Sexxx Dreams"?_

Hoseok rasca su nuca, incómodo — _No puedo decirte el como la conseguí, sólo te diré que soy amigo del hijo de la dueña_. — YoonGi quiso interrogarle más, pero el timbre de la entrada se lo evitó, observando la figura del contrario salir y atender a los nuevos clientes.

Sin poder interrogar más a Hoseok ayer, tuvo que irse con múltiples dudas a la universidad, siendo interferido por Lalisa y YuGyeom los cuáles le hacían bromas por su apariencia y él que estuviese más pálido de lo normal, y si eso era posible, cuando la hora de clase de neurología llegó la profesora pasó desde el inicio de la clase asignando equipos hasta llegar al apellido del pálido y quién sería su compañero.

— _Min YoonGi y Kim Namjoon._

 _— Espere, ¿Qué?_ — casi se cae de la su lugar.

— _Lo qué escuchaste Min, serás compañero de Namjoon, él es de los mejores así que podrá alzar tu nota en esta evaluación, junto a enseñarte más acerca del tema,_ — menciono la Doctora Han, observando del otro extremo a Namjoon que estaba igual de confundido que YoonGi — _no quiero queja alguna, si la tienen la arreglamos con el director._

 _— No, muchas gracias por la asignación Doctora Han —_ hablo Namjoon, antes de que el pálido tomara la palabra a lo que ella previamente mencionó.

YoonGi estaba con los nervios en punta como un gato erizado; según palabras de YuGyeom, del todo insoportable. Pudiera ser, no lo negaba. El maldito de Kim Namjoon era de las personas que más odiaba, y no era sólo por ser un niño rico que conseguía las cosas fácil, no, era más como una competencia ya que el moreno era un estudiante de elite y la profesora de neurología se lo restregaba cada que podia.

— _Te veo en la salida de la universidad para irnos, necesito que avancemos en el tema ya que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes_ — y con esas palabras logró desatar los nervios de YoonGi, es que no podía ser por una vez irresponsable y no trabajar con él, más ahora que tenía planeado asistir por segunda vez a Sexxx Dreams.

Necesitaba reencontrarse con Moon ya que este le tenía obsesionado con su sabor, aún podía notar el calor de su interior cubriendo su polla. Quería verlo para follarle hasta que se olvidara de su nombre. Pero su vida universitaria se lo impedía junto al recordatorio que Moon no transmitiría unas semanas ya que cayó enfermo y necesitaba descansar.

Así que sin mucho interés subió a su auto, conduciendo tras la limusina blanca, pudo subir o decirle a Namjoom que lo llevaba y él conducía, pero no quería pasar una horrible incomodidad por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de la familia Kim fueron recibidos por varios sirvientes que se inclinaban cada vez que les veían, YoonGi no mencionó nada, siguiendo escaleras arriba a Namjoon quien se veía más serio de lo normal, en paredes de aquel lugar se podían ver fotografías de la familia completa de Namjoon, notando el nulo parecido que tenía el moreno con ellos, y si la había solo era con esa mujer pálida que siempre colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Namjoon, alejada de los otros dos varones, como si tuviese asco de los demás y toda su felicidad fuese Namjoon.

— _No te distraigas Min, se que odias estar conmigo así que apresuremos las cosas y así podrás huir cuanto antes de aquí_ — menciono Namjoon sacándole de su mente, observando por primera vez el gesto molesto del moreno.

— _Si, disculpa._

Namjoon le hizo un gesto apuntando hasta su habitación y subió. Al cabo de minutos una sirvienta subió con una jarra de té y varios aperitivos, siendo recibida por el moreno quien le invitó un trago, YoonGi la recibió, le sentarían muy bien para relajarse. No fue hasta que en un mal movimiento terminó regando el líquido encima del moreno.

— _Lo lamento tanto, esto no fue intencional_ — mencionó, pasándole al moreno varias servilletas que eran arrancadas de sus manos.

Namjoon trató de mirarlo del mismo modo inexpresivo de hace unos minutos, pero estaba molestó, bastante si se podría decir.

— _Deja de lamentarte, mejor abre mi clóset y pásame una playera_ — dijo soltando el aliento mientras empezaba quitarse la camisa húmeda.

Cuando el moreno hacía esto, YoonGi por el rabillo del ojo observaba el cuerpo contrario, sorprendiéndose al notar el cuerpo tan delicado del Kim, pero lo más sorprendente era el tatuaje de luna y una misteriosa silueta femenina en parte de su torso.

— _¿Por qué tardas tanto? Ahg, mejor quítate y déjame a mí_ — mencionó Namjoon, empujándolo para poder adentrarse al clóset y tomar una camiseta rosa con estampado de fresas, — _¿Qué miras Min? ¿Acaso nunca has visto a un hombre vestir una camisa?_

YoonGi negó. — _Esa camiseta y ese tatuaje son exclusivos de BJ Moon._

Namjoon abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por el pálido, mientras YoonGi se golpeaba mentalmente por haber dicho tal cosa a la ligera.

— _Er_ _... digo, es una lind-_

_— Vete de mi casa._

_— ¿Eh?_

_— ¡Vete de mi jodida_ _casa_ _, Min. Aquí terminamos este_ _proyecto_ _!_ — grito Namjoon, ocultando su rostro con sus manos, YoonGi no quiso esperar a que él más alto le volviese a gritar, saliendo de inmediato de esa casa, topandose en la puerta a una mujer de piel morena y cabello oscuro, paso derecho de esta para entrar a su auto y alejarse cuanto antes de esa casa de locos.

Jungkook lo miraba manteniendo el semblante serió pero sus ojos escondían una pícara sonrisa, sus ojos prácticamente negros tenían la extra cualidad de lucir de un modo jodidamente sarcástico en el impasible gesto de aquel chico.

— _Ahórrate cualquier tipo de sermón kármico que pase por tu jodida cabeza_ — amenazó YoonGi. Y la sonrisa de sus ojos se trasladó a sus labios.

— _Amigo, quizás sea el momento en que dejes el mundo del porno y comiences a salir con alguien,_ _estás_ _confundiendo la realidad con la fantasía_ — dijo como si llevara tiempo pensándolo.

— _No_ _me estoy_ _volviendo loco, si es lo que tratas de decirme, es sólo que..._ _fue_ _tan real, su anatomía y ese tatuaje son exclusivos de_ _Moon_ — dijo molesto YoonGi.

— _YoonGi, sabes_ _que_ _el fanatismo es poderoso, puede que a Namjoon_ _también_ _le guste_ _Moon_ _y haya decidido_ _copiar_ _su estilo,_ _además_ _, ¿Qué no la familia Kim son_ _puros_ _varones_ _? Es_ _más_ _que obvio que en uno recaiga el papel femenino —_ dijo divertido.

— _No lo creó, en la mansión_ _había_ _una fotografía_ _enorme_ _, su madre o hermana, no sé_ _quién_ _sea,_ _parecía_ _amar a Namjoon, estaba separada de su esposo y su hijo mayor._

_— YoonGi, te quiero como si fueras mi hermano, pero eres realmente obcecado cuando algo te atrapa._

_— No entiendo lo que dices._

_— Pareces estar obsesionado con él. Puede que_ _descubriste_ _un lado vergonzoso del niño perfecto y por eso_ _actúo_ _tan errático, no necesitas pensarlo mucho._

— _Puede que lo sea... puede que sólo esté desesperado por ver a Moon que mi subconsciente le ha estado buscando en otros y bla bla bla._

— _Perfecto. Ya lo aceptaste_ , — le planeó el hombro — _ahora solo debes de follarte a alguien similar a él y olvidarlo. Pero eso sí, no te acerques a Jimin, él es mío_. — le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

— _Okay, ya me diste este discurso, ahora dime la información por la que te contacté_ — le dijo esperanzado, realmente estaba intrigado.

 _— Jimin_ _no_ _sabe nada acerca de la vida de su hermano_ _antes_ _de que saliera con tu hermana, ni él_ _sabía_ _acerca de ese pase que me mencionaste_. — dijo Jungkook, dando un amplio sorbo a su copa de Whisky. — _Al parecer_ _Hobi_ _estuvo un tiempo en Japón_ _estudiando_ _, no se sabe lo que hizo pero su padre_ _esta_ _molesto con él que tiene prohibido_ _volver_ _al_ _país_ _del sol naciente._

Okay, eso no lo sabía y eso que era muy buen amigo del Jung mayor.

— _Esto me huele mal Jungkook, y voy a descubrir toda esta enredadera aunque me_ _lleve_ _a odiar_ _más_ _a Namjoon._


	4. IV: "Flicker"

Esa semana en la cuál debía verse con el moreno y trabajar en el proyecto, fue más que ignorada y eliminada ya que Namjoon tuvo que estar ausente unos días por asuntos familiares, sumado a que si asistía a clases, era una hora o dos para contestar los exámenes del día, sumado a que mañana sería el día de su exposición.

— _Tenemos que hablar._

Namjoon dejo ver a aquella chica, girando en dirección al origen de la voz contraria, encontrándose con YoonGi quien tenía los brazos cruzados en un gesto de molestia.

— _Oh, Min, que gusto verte, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_ — preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

— _Necesitamos hablar de lo sucedido en tu casa._ — Namjoon asintió, murmurando algo a la chica quién sacó de su bolso una tarjeta junto a despedirse con una reverencia.

— _Sígueme y guarda silencio_ — el cambio de humor tan drástico en Namjoon fue tan palpable que si cualquiera de su séquito le escuchara lo más posible es que lo desconocieran, caminando tras el moreno que sonreía ante cada persona que le saludaba, no tardaron mucho en llegar al salón del consejo estudiantil. — _Toma asiento, y no te preocupes, nadie más aparte de mi y la vicepresidenta pueden entrar ya que somos los únicos que poseen una tarjeta._ — levantó ambas tarjetas, tomando asiento frente al pálido, dejando sus cosas en el sillón. — _¿De qué querías hablarme, Min?_

 _— Em..._ — aclaró su garganta — _En primera, lamento haberte causado aquel accidente, no fue mi intención hacerlo, en segunda, somos compañeros de equipo así que necesitamos hacer las actividades juntas._

_— ¿Eso es todo?_

_— No, eso no es todo. Seguro estuviste asustado acerca de aquello sobre Moon._

_— Si, me saco un poco de mis casillas, es extraño que alguien de un momento a otro diga cosas sin sentido._

YoonGi negó.

— _No son cosas sin sentido,_ — Namjoon levantó una ceja molesto — _ese tatuaje lo posees desde los quince años._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— Dijiste que la mujer del tatuaje es muy importante para ti y la luna es porque tu madre te llama "Moonchild" ya que naciste una noche de luna llena._

Namjoon se quedó helado sin mencionar nada, sacándole una sonrisa a YoonGi.

— _Tranquilo Moon, no le diré a nadie._ — mencionó, tratando de extenderle una mano al moreno, sin esperarse que este le diera una sonora bofetada que le dejó en el suelo, agachandose para tomarle de la solapa de su camisa.

— _¡Cállate! ¿Cómo carajo lo sabes, tú hijo de perra?_

_— Lo dijiste durante una transmisión en vivo, después de muchas preguntas acerca de tu tatuaje._

_— Mierda. —_ murmuró molesto al recordar aquello, maldiciendo a su yo del pasado por ser tan idiota al mencionar algo privado. — _Escucha, si alguien se entera que soy Moon, vendré por ti primero._ — amenazo, soltando al pálido para tomar su cabello y darle un tirón, estaba jodido.

— _Namjoon..._ — estaba mal decirlo en estos momentos, pero ansiaba ver la reacción del moreno. — _¿Me recuerdas?_ — el moreno le vio con duda, ahora de que hablaba. — _Soy el chico que te donó los esmeraldos y que siempre esta en tus directos._

 _— ¿Eres AgustD?_ — el pálido asintió — _¡Ha! Eres un completo acosador. Bueno, gracias por los esmeraldos de aquella vez_ — regresó a su sonrisa encantadora — _, pero eso es lo más lejos que llegaras. No puedo dejar que alguien más sepa acerca de esto, así que te lo voy a dejar muy en claro Min; no actúes como si me conocieras en la escuela o en cualquier otro lado. No me regales esmeraldos nunca más, de hecho, solo deja de ver mi show. Raros como tú no pueden dejar de hablar de cualquier conexión. Y la última cosa que necesito es que tu parloteo me señale._

Namjoon se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a tomar sus cosas e irse pero el pálido le tomo del brazo, evitando que escapase.

— _Espera, antes de que te vayas, necesito que me hagas un favor._

_— ¿De qué mierda hablas?_

_— Si tú me haces este único favor, jamás volveré a molestarte, inclusive me daré de baja y no veré nunca más tu show._

_— Si es algo raro, te juro por dios..._

_—Dame un abrazo, quiero corroborar ese hecho de que tu cintura es delgada._

Namjoo se le quedó viendo unos minutos mientras procesaba la petición del pálido.

— _¿Enserio? ¿Sólo un abrazo? ¿Es todo?_

 _— Si, eso es todo. —_ el moreno se acercó a cumplir la petición del pálido, sintiendo las manos contrarias colocarse en su cadera, trayendo a su mente el recuerdo de aquella vez en la que el pálido le separaba su nalgas en búsqueda de aquel orificio de carne, así que se separó cuanto antes del pálido.

— _Como sea, estudia esto,_ — saco de su portafolio unas hojas — _es tu parte para la exposición de mañana, no lo arruines Min._

En la mañana siguiente ambos expusieron de manera perfecta que la maestra les alabó el gran manejo del tema junto a la perfecta recaudación de elementos para su elaboración, durante todo este tiempo Namjoon estaba con una expresión amable y elegante, completamente distinta a la que mostraba con él o en sus shows, cuando fue la hora de salida observó como el moreno conducía por la cintura a una chica que sonreía encantada por las atenciones del más alto que actuaba con oculta seducción.

YoonGi no quiso seguir observando aquella falsa estampa, subiendo a su auto en dirección a su trabajo.

— _¿Qué te sucede Suga?_ — preguntó Hoseok, dejando a un pequeño conejito en el área de recuperación, observando al pálido.

— _¿Acaso te la pasaste toda esa noche con ese cam boy que tanto te gusta?_ — preguntó burlon ante el sonrojo del pálido.

— _¡¿Creés que soy un adicto al sexo o que diablos?!_

Hoseok negó divertido. — _Nada de eso, si te lo digo es porque tu hermana se queja mucho acerca de eso, junto a que siempre me has dicho que te gusta ese chico. Pero, deberías mirar algún otro, hay un monto de chicos además de Moon, ¿Quieres que te recomiende unos cuantos?_

_— ¿Aún sigues viendo porno gay?_

_— Soy bisexual, así que ver de vez en cuando un hermoso culo de varón en vez de una vagina no me va mal._

_— No gracias._

_— Como quieras —_ levantó sus hombros desinteresado. — _, pero lo entiendo. No hay muchos que se le acerquen a Moon, tiene una buena anatomía junto a buenas técnicas vocales_ — hizo un gesto referente al sexo oral, sacándole una sonrisa al pálido que le pidió parar con eso.

— _Oye, Hobi_ — debía intentar sacarle información al contrario. — _¿Sabes algo acerca de Moon?_

_— Hmm. Moon, se que es bastante famoso entre los BJ's pasivos, su show es entretenido ya que tiene un cuerpo femenino bastante envidiable, además, debe ser súper lindo también. Algunos dicen que él firmó con una agencia de entretenimiento o que es un idol del k-pop en entrenamiento, o que incluso es una prostituta de un millonario vouyerista. Otros dicen que es el juguete sexual de algún chevol rico o que está metido en fetiches raros, se tiene toda clase de rumores sucios pero ninguno llega a la verdad._

_— ¿Y no lo has visto sin la máscara en el "Sexxx Dreams"?_

_— Nop, ni una sola persona que le ha visto sabe su cuál es su verdadero rostro. Es realmente difícil saberlo ya que es bastante bueno ocultando su vida privada._

_— Ya veo..._

_— ¿Acaso lo viste?_ — preguntó emocionado — _Si lo viste, debes decirme, tal vez le pida algunos tips sobre sexo anal ya que tu hermana lo quiere intentar._

Okay, esa era demasiada información privada de su hermana para su gusto, llegando a su hogar lo más seguro es que se larvaria el cerebro con cloro ante la imagen de su hermana con un arnés penetrando al de sonrisa de corazón mientras ambos ven a Namjoon masturbándose como si no hubiese un mañana.

— _Ni de joda, y si lo llegase a conocer no te diría, ya con esto me traumaste_ — le entregó al contrario una serie de papeles que eran acerca de un pequeño perrito que entró esta mañana, yéndose directo a la recibidor donde varios clientes le esperaban.

— _Bienvenidos a Hope's pets, ¿En qué puedo servir-_

No termino sus palabras al ver a Namjoon acompañado de un chico alto de piel pálida y labios abultados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Hawaii: Es un cóctel de color azul el cuál mantiene el ron como bebida base y el clásico paraguas como adorno.
> 
> White Russian: Recibe ese nombre porque el ingrediente principal es el vodka, bebida favorita de los rusos, pero la primera meención pública al White Russian tiene lugar en el diario Oakland Tribune de California, en el año 1965. Contiene leche o nata junto a café, si la bebida no contiene ese lácteo se llama Black Russian. Es una bebida extremadamente dulce.
> 
> Honey Brand: Es un pastel coreano hecho a base de miel, dependiendo de quien lo prepare podría llevar soju en su base pero esto es opcional. Muchos lo decoran con demasiada crema batida.


	5. V: "Into You"

― _Em... bienvenidos, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?_

 _― Si, lo que ocurre es que este hermoso ser,_ ― sacó de la pequeña jaula a un petauro de azúcar ― _tuvo un pequeño accidente y se golpeó su cabeza, así que necesito que le hagan algunos estudios y verificar si esta todo en orden._

YoonGi asintió, observando a Namjoon quién tenía en su ropa a otro petauro que observaba atentamente todo lo que le sucedía a su igual. El chico desconocido al notar la mirada del pálido sobre el otro animalito sonrió divertido, retirando al animalito del moreno, notando como este había clavado sus garritas en la ropa en un intento de aferrarse a Namjoon quien acaricio su cabecita, tratando de influirle más tranquilidad.

― _Y este pequeño necesita un recorte de uñas ya que mi pareja tiene un perrito, no quiero que un juego llegue a lastimar al cachorro y este responda atacando a una de estas hermosuras._ ― mencionó dulcemente, mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza a uno de los petauros.

El pálido sintió un horrible tirón en su corazón ante la apariencia del chico, aún sin comprender el motivo de tal acción, observando como este le murmuraba algo al oído a Namjoon siendo que a los segundos salió para dejar a ambos en una situación bastante incomoda. Ya que el Kim se quedó a rellenar el papeleo de ambas mascotas que tomarían consulta.

― _Entonces, ¿Estos dos son las mascotas de tu pareja?_ ― decidió tomar la palabra en un intento de romper la incómoda atmosfera.

― _¿Te dije qué podías hablarme? ―_ respondió cortante el contrario sin levantar la vista de los papeles que debía llenar.

― _No, no lo hiciste._ ― entró al consultorio para dejar a los animalitos con Hoseok quien pareció reconocerlos, llamándolos por su nombre o tal vez solo invento aquellos nombres, no quería prestarle mucha atención al de sonrisa de corazón, apurándose en regresar con el moreno e intentar hablar con él, pero, para su desgracia aquel chico había reaparecido, tomando de la cadera a Namjoon. _― Sus dos mascotas fueron internadas, vuelvan mañana a las tres por ellos y no se preocupen, cualquiera cosa les llamaremos por los números que ustedes nos proporcionaron._ ― tomó las hojas de datos que relleno Namjoon.

Ambos asintieron para despedirse junto a pagar la cantidad indicada de los estudios y demás, YoonGi los vio salir bastante pegados, siendo que la mano de aquel chico estaba reposando a centímetros del trasero del moreno. Gruñó para sus adentros, ¿Acaso ese chico conocía en lo que estaba metido Namjoon? O ¿Él era quien metió a Namjoon en ese mundo? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Namjoon llegó a su hogar siendo recibido por los múltiples trabajadores de la casa quienes se inclinaban al verle, caminando tranquilo en dirección a su habitación, pero a medio camino la voz de una sirvienta le interrumpió alegando que el silenció de la mansión era producto de la ausencia de su padre quién llegaría mañana por la noche ya que tenía un congreso en Daegu. El Kim asintió sin dale mucho interés a lo dicho por la sirvienta.

Encerrándose en su habitación, dirigiéndose a su clóset y sacar de un cajón en específico, lencería femenina junto a una bolsa de tela oscura. En el fondo del clóset había otra puerta un poco más pequeña donde había un pequeño teclado plateado, Namjoon suspiro para teclear el código de manera rápida, abriendo la puerta para entrar agachado, recorriendo un pequeño pasillo que daba a una habitación bastante decorada con múltiples cámaras y una computadora de tres pantallas.

― _Vale, empecemos con esto._

...

"― _Hola a todos, es BJ Moon en vivo. ―_ los cientos de comentarios comenzaron a llenar una de las tres pantallas junto a notificaciones con las donaciones que sus seguidores hacían. ― _Vale, estaré comenzando con la masturcam en cinco minutos así que asegúrense de poner seguro a sus puertas y que no haya nadie en casa._ _"_

Namjoon subió a la cama quedando en una posición donde su trasero se viera por completo, empezando a meter un dedo y de ahí en consecutivo otros más hasta que se sintiese preparado, de la bolsa de tela saco un consolador transparente en forma de tentáculo de calamar, metiendolo en su boca para lubricarlo, cuando notó que era suficiente lo retiro de su boca dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva, empezo metiendo de poco en poco, pero para su sorpresa empezó a sentir un poco de dolor, junto a notar algo muy importante, su pene estaba dormido.

Ante esto metio el objeto de golpe en un intento de que este tocara algo en su interior, gemiendo de dolor ante la acción tan brusca, esto no era para nada placentero, no se comparaba a aquella vez con YoonGi.

" _¿Acaso dejaste de funcionar bebé?... Lo más seguro es que necesite uno de verdad para sentir placer... LOL disfunción eréctil..._ " eso entre otros mensajes podían leerse en la pantalla, Namjoon furioso retiro el objeto de su interior, encaminándose para apagar el directo dando como escusa que sentía náuseas.

Sin dar más explicaciones se retiró su máscara y poder hallarse su rostro.

- _¿Qué mierda sucede conmigo? ¿Acaso es por no tener un buen polvo desde aquella vez?_ \- masculló molesto, jalando su cabello en desesperación, pensaba golpear algo pero el timbre de su móvil le interrumpió, yendo por este para leer el mensaje.

Desconocido

_¿Esta todo bien? Necesitas que_ _Jin_ _te lleve al_ _médico_ _, te_ _veías_ _con dolor._

Namjoon no necesito investigar mucho para saber de quién era el número, después de todo Taehyung era el dueño de la red donde transmitía, y si algo le llegaba a suceder era el primero en enterarse, decidió dejarle en visto, regresando su atención a la cama, tal vez hoy estaba cansado, mañana sería distinto y haría un show espectacular.

Oh, dulce y tierno Namjoon, ojalá fuese así, los días siguientes la excitación era casi nula, inclusive recurrió a usar todo tipo de porno para poder obtener una erección más esto era casi nulo, dando un show mediocre donde solo podía conseguir un poco de excitación recordando al pálido.

"- _No puedo con esto, lo_ _lamento_ _chicos._ " - menciono a la pantalla, apagando el directo para publicar una nota.

_Hola a todos,_ _aquí_ _BJ_ _Moon_ _._   
_Por problemas personales estaré ausente por dos semanas, lamento este inconveniente, les aseguró que en el regreso les_ _daré_ _uno de los mejores directos que puedan ver. -_ _Estaré_ _de_ _vuelta_ _el x del xx_

\- _Necesito_ _arreglar_ _esta_ _mierda cuanto_ _antes_ _, no_ _puedo_ _transmitir de esta_ _manera_ _._ \- menciono sacando su móvil para mandarle un mensaje a alguien - _Lo que sea que salga, debo sacarlo de mi mente cuanto antes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdonen este tiempo de inactividad, es que me he estado sintiendo algo deprimida y pues la verdad no hablare más de eso, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, hasta el siguiente.


	6. VI: "New Rules"

\- _Bienvenido, ¿Tiene reservación? -_ el pálido asiente - _¿A nombre de quién está?_

- _Kim Namjoon._

- _Entendido. Entonces acompáñeme por favor_ \- menciona el mesero mientras el pálido le sigue unos pasos atrás, observando distintos cuartos cerrados, pero eso no le interesa al pálido quién se pregunta el motivo por el cuál Namjoon le habrá pedido de repente que lo vea. Es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el mesero abre una de las puertas. - _Su acompañante está en el cuarto número 8._

Observando al Kim quien porta un traje gris de diseñador junto a tener su celular a la mano, al parecer hablando con alguien que es dejado en segundo plano cuándo divisa a la persona que espera.

\- _Toma asiento Min._ \- le ordena con una voz dominante para voltear y ahora ver al mesero - _Comeremos lo que ordené hace un momento, oh y tráeme una botella de vino Kaoliang también._

Ante la mención del vino, YoonGi decidió preguntar algo, preocupado por la respuesta del Kim.

- _¿Tu chófer vendrá a recogerte o trajiste tu auto?_

\- _No es para mí, es para que tú tomes_ \- sonrío coqueto, centrando toda su atención en el pálido.

\- _Entiendo_. - cuando ve al mesero desaparecer es que la farsa se acaba, observando a Namjoon de una manera fría. - _¿Para qué me pediste que nos viéramos? No creo que lo hagas porque eres una persona amable y caritativa._

- _Touche. Como sabrás, he puesto en mi página una nota de hiatus ya que me he sentido mal._ \- YoonGi asiente recordando aquella nota - Y _el motivo de eso es porque no he tenido sexo últimamente._ \- el moreno menciona aquello con tanta naturalidad que YoonGi casi se ahoga con su saliva. - _El tomar un personaje para interpretar y así tratar de dar un poco de excitación no me está funcionando últimamente, necesitó sentir aquello para poder dar un buen espectáculo, y no es exactamente como que pueda ir y coger con cualquiera, incluso si lo hice alguna vez no puedo arriesgarme a toparme con una misma persona y descubra mi identidad._

YoonGi recordó aquella vez en el bar, si bien Namjoon y él habían tenido sexo como desconocidos, la verdad es que el moreno solo asistía a ese lugar a bailar y ya, y muy rara vez fallaba con alguien, siendo que si lo hacía procuraba que la persona estuviese lo más borracha para que no pudiese recordad nada.

\- _Ante este inconveniente he decidido que tendrás que ayudarme._

\- _¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te ayude a masturbarte o algo por el estilo?_

Namjoon tuvo un pequeño TIC, acaso el maldito de Min lo estaba molestando.

\- _No, lo que yo quiero es que tengamos sexo, Min._ \- los colores subieron al rostro del pálido quien observo curioso al moreno que se veía como si nada, como si no hubiese dicho algo tan importante a la ligera.

\- _No quería llegar tan lejos, créeme. Pero cuando evalúe la situación, tú fuiste la mejor opción -_ masculló, observando tanto las manos y cuello del pálido, lamiéndose los labios ante la imagen mental. - _¿Qué opinas? No está mal la idea, ¿cierto? Serás el único espectador que se puede acercar personalmente a Moon._

- _¿Cuál es la trampa en esto Namjoon? Se que no eres una persona que le guste tener el control de la situación_ \- Namjoon asintió, alegrándose de que el pálido lo haya notado.

\- _Me alegro de que lo notaras. La condición es que no te enamores de mí. No pienses en mi como tu novio. Si piensas algo como "tal vez algún día podríamos ser pareja" eso es un error, odio con todo mi ser estar atado. Solo seremos compañeros sexuales, ¿entiendes?_

 _― ¿Qué tal si me rehusó?_ \- menciono con desinterés el pálido, ante esto Namjoon sonrío ante aquello, acaso YoonGi pensaba amenazarle, oh no, eso no serviría con él.

― _Fácil, puedo encontrar a alguien más, no es como si seas el único que quiera tener relaciones conmigo._

Ante la imagen del moreno siendo besado y tocado por alguien más, provoco en el pálido una extraña sensación que le subió por el estómago hasta la boca de la garganta, sacudió la cabeza en un intento de eliminar aquella sensación tan molesta, topándose a Namjoon quien servía el vino en dos copas, al parecer el mesero había llegado en lo que él sé que quedaba pensando.

― _No te obligo a nada YoonGi ya que ambos somos adultos, pero si aceptas bebe todo el liquido de tu copa, si no, puedes dejarla sin tocar y solamente comer, esto será solo una salida de compañeros escolares y nada más._ ― YoonGi observó la copa fijamente, sabía que después de elegir alguna de las dos opciones su vida daría un giro completo de 180º así que debería recapacitar bien lo que haría.

  
― _Joven Kim, su padre dijo que llegaría en unas cuatro horas, al parecer su hermano necesita discutir algo con él en su oficina_ ― menciono una sirvienta a Namjoon, el moreno asintió para encaminarse seguido de YoonGi a su habitación, cuando estuvieron dentro cerró la puerta con seguro junto a indicarle que aún faltaba camino. Entraron al closet y de ahí siguieron un camino que los llevo a otra habitación, más pequeña que la principal pero que para la sorpresa del pálido, era el estudio donde Namjoon grababa su famoso espectáculo.

― _Puedes entrar a la habitación contigua y tomar un baño en lo que yo desarmo las cámaras, y no te preocupes dentro hay varias batas para que no tengas que salir desnudo, si termino antes que tu iré a la habitación principal a tomar un baño, tú me esperas aquí dentro y por ningún motivo abras la puerta, es más ignora a todo mi personal._

El pálido asintió sin querer dar más interés al asunto, entrando al baño para verse en el espejo, dejando salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones.

― _¿Qué mierda hago aquí?_ ― mascullo, observándose en el espejo, se había dejado llevar por su pequeño Min y ahora estaba en la habitación de quien era su fantasía nocturna, si bien no sanaba mal, pero no se esperó tener una relación de amigos sexuales con Kim Namjoon, el chico que odiaba desde que ingresaron, vaya que la vida le daba patadas en el trasero.

Termino de ducharse cuando observo a Namjoon quien sacaba algo de la mesa ratonera. ― _Que bueno que ya estas listo, tomaste bastante tiempo pero me permitió prepararme_. ― tomó el botecillo de lubricante y los preservativos, luego se giró y caminó con paso digno a donde estaba el pálido. ― _¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o vamos a tener sexo?_ ― menciono con una sonrisa burlona.

Apenas termino de mencionar aquello, YoonGi se empezó a desnudar con rapidez. Namjoon trató de fingir disimuladamente que no le afectaba que fuera tan directo. Bueno, tampoco es que iba a ver algo que no hubiera visto antes... No pudo evitar que sus ojos se arrastraran por todo ese cuerpo de gloria, mientras se le hacía agua la boca. Se giró rápidamente para acomodar las cosas en la mesa de luz. Se había puesto nervioso de repente, trató de controlar su respiración, escuchó a YoonGi trepando a la cama. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose. Era Kim Namjoon, podía manejar a un idiota de hormonas alborotadas.

 _― ¿No te vas a desnudar? -_ Apuró el otro. Namjoon chasqueó la lengua, un poco molesto por el trato, Min no tenia la autoridad para hablarle de esa manera.

La bata se deslizó con suavidad hasta dar en el suelo, Namjoon giró su cara apenas esta toco el suelo, sonriendo con superioridad ante la mirada que el pálido daba a su cuerpo.

― ¿ _Apurado_?

YoonGi lo tomó sorpresivamente de la cintura, y lo tiró sobre el colchón.

― _No necesitamos tantos preámbulos, ¿o sí?_

_― Cálmate, Min, tengo mis tiempos, no me apresures._

_― Claro Moon._ ― dijo burlón, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo del moreno, centrando su vista en aquel tatuaje que había hecho todo posible. Se quedó unos segundos admirando esa belleza. Es decir, era una obra de arte. Lo tocó con las puntas de sus dedos, estremeciendo a Namjoon. ― _Siempre he pensado que tu tatuaje es un hermoso trabajo. Debe haberte dolido bastante._

_― Sí, así fue. Fueron tres largas sesiones para terminarlo._

_― También posees perforaciones_ ― las calientes falanges de YoonGi acariciaron suavemente su pecho, escalando hasta sus pezones donde relucían esos pequeños trozos rectos de acero, que lo atravesaba de lado a lado, tirando con suavidad de ambos.

― _Idiota, eso se trata con cuidado._

_― Estas lleno de sorpresas, Kim._

_― No tienes ni una puta ideas, solo déjate llevar._

Admitía que esa tanga gris con ligeros le sentaba muy bien. Cuando estaba de espaldas había admirado esos cuartos traseros. Tenía un culo respingado y redondo, todavía recordaba lo bien que se había sentido al tenerlo en sus manos la última vez.

Namjoon lo empujó sobre el colchón y se trepó encima, admitía que le generaba mucho morbo verlo en una posición tan dominante. Apreció las torneadas y morenas piernas del Kim, notando que no tenía ni un solo vello junto a que su piel era inmaculada y suave. Tenerlo encima de piernas abiertas era... muy seductor. YoonGi acarició automáticamente el contorno de la cintura del moreno que se agachó para comenzar a besar su cuello con muchas ganas, gruñó bajo ante el contacto húmedo, esa zona estaba llena de buenos puntos; que lo hacían estremecerse. La piel de Namjoon estaba caliente, sedosa, desprendía un suave aroma a algodón de azúcar. El pálido inhalo en la base de su cuello, y sus dedos se hundieron en esas pomposas nalgas. Pequeñas pero firmes y redondas. No era su imaginación, se estaba calentado rápidamente.

Sorpresivamente se sentó de sopetón, lo apretó desde la espalda e invirtió las posiciones. Ahora vería ese chico arrogante. Comenzó atacando su cuello, Namjoon se relajó y se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, ya tenía algunas cosas planificadas. YoonGi apretó con algo de brusquedad sus pectorales, logrando que los pezones del Kim se endurecieran un poco. ¿Debería lamerlos? Se sentía un poco confundido ya que tal vez al moreno no le gustase aquello. Bajó su cabeza y lamió sobre el piercing. Namjoon se retorció y su cuerpo de sacudió un poco. Lo miró dubitativo. ¡Se estaba riendo! De hecho se tapaba un poco la boca para acallar la risa. Lo miró serio.

― _Lo siento, pero apestas_ ― Le largó el otro ―. _¿Se supone que esto tiene que excitarme? Espera, espera, déjame imaginar algo que en verdad me ayude_ ― dijo cerrando los ojos.

YoonGi se cabreó bastante. Pero algo de luz llegó a su cerebro, sólo lo estaba fastidiando.

― _De acuerdo, imagina lo que necesites, no me molesta._

Volvió a succionar con fuerza sobre esos pequeños botones de carne y pudo sentir como se estremecía, y no era por reírse, por lo que mientras sus manos acariciaban todo a su paso, su boca hacía un gran trabajo, raspando suavemente con sus dientes. Pronto sintió como el pene de Namjoon crecía dentro de aquella ajustada tanga. Subió de nuevo hasta el cuello, era un lienzo perfecto, de alguna manera su piel le daba unas irresistibles ganas de morderla y dejarla enrojecida.

― _Despacio mng ―_ pidió el otro, la respiración levemente agitada ―. _No dejes marcas, idiota._

_― ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso el chico de la otra vez va a regañarte?_

_― Si lo haces, yo haré lo mismo ―_ amenazó, mirándolo bastante molesto.

― _De acuerdo, lo acepto_ ― dicho aquello estampó sus labios como lobo hambriento y chupó con fuerza, arrancándole el primer gemido auténtico de la noche.

Alejó un poco la cabeza, con seguridad iba a quedar morado después. Admirar la piel mojada con su saliva, colorada y sensible, lo puso duro de inmediato, continuó atacando una y otra vez. Namjoon tiraba por momentos de la cabellera contraria, sin saber muy bien donde poner sus manos. Sintió por completo el peso de YoonGi comprimiéndolo contra el colchón, se había ensañado con su pobre cuello. La fricción sobre su falo lo estaba volviendo loco, tenía que salir de esa posición rápido. Salió de debajo y se arrastró hasta la mesa de luz para tomar el lubricante.

― ¿ _Dónde vas_? ― dijo YoonGi tomándolo con facilidad de la pantorrilla y arrastrándolo de nuevo hasta su cuerpo.

― _Idiota, necesito el lu-_

Se quedó mudo cuando YoonGi le bajó la ropa interior de un solo tirón hasta las rodillas.

― _Pero si tienes otro aquí_ ― YoonGi acarició sobre el mismo dejando caer un poco del pre-semen, cubriéndole parte de una de sus nalgas. ― _Tienes un buen trasero Namjoon._ ― El pálido no despegaba sus ojos de esos dos globos redondos, su mano masajeó sugestivamente sobre ellos y no pudo resistirse a agacharse y mordisquearlos, la espalda de Namjoon se crispó de inmediato ante la sensación tan placentera; sentir la respiración pesada, caliente y entrecortada del de castaños azabaches sobre una parte tan íntima, lo doblegó por completo. Desde ese ángulo la cintura de Namjoon se veía tan pequeña, definida, hermosa. A lo que YoonGi estaba empalmado su erección, goteando cristalinas gotas, ansioso. Cuando su boca se dirigió a la hendidura entre esa carne firme y apetitosa, el moreno se alejó por completo.

― _E-espera, deja que me prepare un poco ―_ pidió el otro, tomando el bote al fin.

Se puso de pie brevemente para terminar de quitarse la tanga y los ligeros. YoonGi admiró la forma perfecta de las piernas del más alto a tras luz, si hubiera podido, hubiera prendido un reflector, la luz del velador no era suficiente. Acarició perezosamente su erecta hombría, porque necesitaba un poco de atención. Le hubiera encantado que Namjoon le hiciese un oral, pero estaba seguro de que eso lo haría acabar de inmediato, y el objetivo ahora era otro. Namjoon se giró dejando ver al fin ver su cuerpo por completo, el cuello carnoso, los hombros altivos, la definida clavícula, los redondos pectorales, los abdominales marcados que le dejaban el vientre plano y tenso, la "v" que precedía a su entrepierna, y un bonito pene, algo grueso, de un buen tamaño, que lo intimidó un poco. Se sorprendió de no sentir rechazo, tampoco era como que quisiera chupársela, pero admitía, al menos ahora, que el hijo de puta era lindo por donde lo mirara. Luego sus párpados se abrieron más, al ver el hueso de la cadera, se relamió sintiendo unas imperiosas ganas de lamer y morder ese pequeño sector de lozana y tirante piel.

Namjoon se acercó con seguridad, sin dejar de calarlo con su mirada, apoyó sus rodillas en el colchón, y se posicionó entre las extremidades de YoonGi. Roció con un poco de lubricante una de sus palmas y sin previo aviso comenzó a masajear con algo de fuerza la erección del contrario. El pálido jadeó extasiado, y se dejó besar apoyando sus codos detrás para no dejar caer del todo su torso.

Fue un lento y delicioso beso, sin apuro, sintiendo las oleadas de exquisito placer desparramarse desde su bajo vientre al ritmo de la mano del más alto, que subía, giraba sobre su glande y volvía a bajar, apretando suavemente con sus dedos y aflojando alternadamente, mientras su lengua se escurría húmeda y cálida entre sus labios. Capturó su labio inferior con los dientes, sin lastimar, tirando hacia afuera tentadoramente. YoonGi lo apretó desde la nuca para profundizar el beso, Namjoon se esmeraba con el beso, y aunque se daba cuenta que el otro era algo tosco, podía darse cuenta de que estaba mejorando notablemente al acoplarse a su ritmo. Decidió masturbarlo con más fuerza, y jadeó lujuriosamente sobre la boca contraria, pudo ver como YoonGi apretaba los ojos y gruñía bajo, su miembro palpitó en su mano. Pero lo tomó por sorpresa completamente cuando el pálido se animó a participar activamente, y tomándole el falo con ganas para masturbarlo a su vez. YoonGi abrió sus ojos, sin dejar de resoplar agitado y se quedó absorto en la entrepierna contraria. Se sentía caliente, rugoso en la base, suave en la punta, y apreciar la erótica mueca que Namjoon hizo, le dejó la mente en blanco. Volvió a besarlo con ganas, y literalmente se le tiró encima.

Con un brazo lo tomó por la cintura apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y comenzó a refregarse casi desesperado, Namjoon sintió su duro miembro deslizarse entre sus nalgas, mientras YoonGi instintivamente simulaba embestirlo con su cadera. La boca del Min lo besaba por todas partes y se sentía algo sofocado. Bien, tendría que subir el nivel, suficiente de caricias.

― _Es-espera, deja que me prepare_ ― le pidió empujando su torso.

Tomó un poco de lubricante con la mano, mientras YoonGi retrocedía y lo miraba fijamente. Namjoon no era pudoroso, después de todo se grababa utilizando distintos juguetes sexuales junto a hablar de manera vulgar a cientos de desconocidos, pero extrañamente Min lo cohibía un poco. Con las piernas abiertas, cerró los ojos para no perder seguridad, con una mano tomó su falo y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, mientras la otra, escalaba hasta su entrada. Agradecía haberse preparado un poco antes, por lo que dos de sus dedos, el medio y el anular, se deslizaron suavemente a su candente interior. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir abiertamente, mientras sentía sus pómulos arder. YoonGi agachó un poco el torso para apreciar como la entrada contraria cedía a la invasión externa. Los delicados gemidos que se escapaban de tanto en tanto de la boca de Namjoon, su cuerpo retorciéndose en espasmos lo hacían lucir irreal, estaba como hipnotizado, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan condenadamente erótico?

Tomó la muñeca de Namjoon, haciendo que abriera sus ojos y retiró su mano, para dirigir la suya, necesitaba sentir su interior. El moreno capturó su mano y la llevó a su boca, lamió y succionó seductoramente sobre sus largos dedos y luego los soltó para dirigirlos a su anillada entrada.

― _Hazlo lento ―_ le indicó con la voz ronca y contaminada de erotismo.

YoonGi obedeció, despacio, pero con firmeza, empujó por esa abertura y sintió como lo comprimía con fuerza a medida que avanzaba. Tiró hacia afuera y volvió a empujar de inmediato. Su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse de fino sudor, estaba en verdad muy excitado, si así se sentía alrededor de sus dedos, no quería imaginarlo lo glorioso que sería cuando fuera su polla.

― _M-mueve, ah, mueve tus dedos..._ ― Namjoon movió su mano para indicarle cómo, contrayendo los dedos y estirándolos.

YoonGi intentó imitarlo, era algo ignorante del tema, pero al menos trató de ser suave. Namjoon lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca para dejar su mano quieta y él mismo comenzó a mover la cadera de arriba abajo, prodigándose un gozo muy profundo, su otra mano apretando con fuerza el edredón de la cama, su cuello exponiéndose al echar la cabeza atrás, su entrepierna alzada en una maravillosa erección. El pálido comenzó a acariciarse con su mano libre, sin poder resistir la exquisita vista frente a él. Ya sin aguantarse, quitó la mano y lo tomó con firmeza de las caderas para posicionarlo sobre sus piernas. Namjoon manoteó la mesa de luz.

― ¡ _Con preservativo_! ― dijo jadeando y alcanzándole el sobrecito.

YoonGi se lo colocó rápidamente, y Namjoon le embarro un poco más de lubricante, y al fin sus miradas conectaron, ambos respirando nerviosos, uno tratando de relajar las caderas mientras el otro enfiló su hombría, tomando su pene desde el tronco, apretó la cabeza contra la abertura, empujando con tenacidad, pero sin ir demasiado rápido. Namjoon corrió la cara conteniendo un quejido, pero una vez que la cabeza se abrió paso en sus entrañas, el resto del miembro fue ingresando sin mayores problemas. Por momentos, YoonGi se detenía un poco, al notar que Namjoon se tensionaba. Su pene era grande y grueso, por lo que sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso. Trataba de sobreponerse al enorme placer que estaba sintiendo. Esa cavidad era tan apretada y estrecha, que no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para controlarse y no embestirlo como un animal. Pero a pesar de ser tan pequeña, empezaba a ceder de a poco. Namjoon respiraba de a bocanadas. Dolía, como siempre, al principio, y porque era casi el límite de lo que podía tolerar. A veces no era muy lindo tener un compañero tan dotado. Pero confiaba en que iba a saber medirse. Se relajó lo máximo que pudo, y al fin pudo albergarlo casi por completo.

― _Se siente... muy bien..._ ― susurro YoonGi apoyando sus brazos a los costados de Namjoon.

― _Y se sentirá mejor_ ― aseguró el otro, mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas pausadamente.

Estuvieron algunos minutos en esa posición, sin moverse demasiado rápido o con brusquedad, besándose y disfrutando de sus cuerpos, hasta que al fin YoonGi comenzó a embestirlo. Iba demasiado lento, y aunque tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos de la emoción, Namjoon cruzó una de sus piernas por sobre la de YoonGi, y empujó rápidamente haciendo que cayera acostado sin salir de su interior. El pálido jadeó y lo miró sorprendido, Namjoon le sonrió son burla. Apoyó sus manos en su vientre bajo y acomodando sus piernas a los costados, comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante apresando el falo del contrario, provocándole un masaje intenso con sus movimientos sugestivos y calculados.

YoonGi apresó sus caderas con las manos, intentó ralentizar los movimientos, porque de seguir así no podría aguantarse. No era fácil medirse con Namjoon, por lo visto era un experto en el área, pero él también tenía lo suyo. El pálido abrió un poco las piernas flexionándolas, para evitar que el otro se moviera con tanta libertad, apretó más sobre la pelvis para dejarlo quieto y comenzó a embestir desde abajo con certeras estocadas.

Namjoon apoyó sus palmas sobre las rodillas de YoonGi, mientras apretaba los dientes e intentaba aguantar. Luego de un buen rato, ambos ya comenzaban a sudar por el esfuerzo. YoonGi lo tiró hacia el costado, realmente no iba a dejar que se adueñara de la situación. Lo giró y se refregó por detrás, dejando al moreno en la conocida posición "de perrito". Sus manos acariciaron la preciosa y suave espalda, buscando ese lugar perfecto en la pequeña cintura, amoldándose a esa carne tierna, para poder atenazarlo, sus pulgares frotando en sus agujeros de apolo para mantener su posición mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Gimió, se sentía fantástico, su miembro se deslizaba suave hasta muy adentro, y a la vez ese lugar pulsaba y lo comprimía en cada embestida; Namjoon levantó el torso y se apoyó contra YoonGi, automáticamente las manos contrarias subieron por sus pectorales apretando suavemente sus pezones, un escalofrío lo recorrió entero, porque en ese ángulo, YoonGi había comenzado a rozar su próstata y le estaba brindando un placer enorme. Gimió roncamente, y como antes, ese sonido hizo que en el pálido se avivaran las flamas de la lascivia. Lamió y succionó de nuevo sobre la unión del cuello y el hombro de Namjoon, cómo le gustaba enrojecer esa zona.

Giró su cabeza y se besaron apasionadamente, de una manera incómoda por el ángulo, pero definitivamente fue revelador. Las manos de YoonGi descendieron apretando, palpando y acariciando los contornos de su cuerpo, se dejó llevar también, cerrando los ojos y grabándose a fuego sus sonidos roncos, masculinos, la sensación suave y a la vez ruda de su piel, que a pesar del sudor seguía desprendiendo ese sutil aroma a algodón de azúcar. Estar dentro de esa cavidad cálida y apretada, disparaba su lívido a niveles que nunca antes había experimentado.

Namjoon bajó el torso de nuevo, apoyando brazos y cabeza en el colchón y comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente, arriba y abajo. YoonGi se quedó quieto y disfrutó completamente de esos movimientos cortos y repetitivos.

― _Se siente tan bien, dentro de ti, tan caliente_ ― YoonGi susurró sobre su oído a la vez que comenzaba a mecerse.

Namjoon aceleró sus movimientos de cadera, y YoonGi acompañó ese ritmo con sus embestidas. La lujuria se arremolinó en sus vientres, Namjoon se dio cuenta que no podría contenerse, apretó con mayor brío en un último esfuerzo, sintiendo que sus dedos se enterraban en la espalda ajena, el beso apenas era interrumpido para respirar de a bocanadas, pero de inmediato buscaban juntarse, bebiendo mutuamente de su desmedida pasión.

Fue como una llamarada que lo atravesó desde la base de la columna hasta la nuca, sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir un jadeo fuerte y ronco, mientras su semilla se esparcía abundantemente en medio de sus cuerpos. Aletargado, sintiendo sus energías drenarse por la intensidad de lo vivido, se entregó a un último beso, aferrándose con alma y vida al cuerpo de YoonGi.

Luego que se separaron, dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el pálido hombro, tratando de recuperar un poco el aire y no morir de asfixia.


	7. VII: "Gottasadae"

― _No se te olvide que después de tus clases tenemos una cena con los señores Go para tu compromiso con su hija,_ ― mencionó aquel hombre de rasgos filosos, observando a su hijo menor que se veía distraído ― _así que no te distraigas con tus amiguitos porque si me haces quedar mal, créeme que se me olvidara que eres mi hijo. ¿Entendido?_

El menor asintió, bajándose de la costosa limusina en cuanto esta se detuvo ingresando al recinto universitario, en cuanto pudo corrió al interior de los baños para cerrar la puerta principal evitando a alguien más entrar, observándose en el espejo de los lavabos, observando aquella apariencia tan falsa, con ira golpeo los lavabos, conteniendo las ganas de gritar y llorar.

Las horas pasaron y la anhelada hora del almuerzo dio su comienzo siendo así que múltiples estudiantes salían del aula para dirigirse a la cafetería mientras otros pocos se quedaban a terminar sus deberes, en el caso de cierto moreno fue interceptado por varias chicas las cuales con sonrisas de oreja a oreja le suplicaban acompañarle, ante tanta bruma busco con la mirada algo para poder escaparse de estas, observando al Min quien estaba a punto de retirarse del aula.

― _Lo lamento chicas, pero debo hacer algo importante con Min ―_ dijo en voz alta, atrayendo la atención del pálido que le veía con sorpresa, a segundos de querer negar la salida del moreno este lo jalo del brazo para salir corriendo en dirección al aula del consejo estudiantil, empujando al Min contra el sillón y cerrando por dentro junto a bloquear las tarjetas hasta que él pasara la suya.

_― ¿Qué diablos, Kim?_

_― Quiero hacerlo._ ― lanzó serio mientras observa al pálido.

― _Estas loco si crees que lo hare en la escuela._

Namjoon rodó los ojos ― _No seas marica, Min. No pasara nada, los demás del consejo son idiotas y jamás se enterarán, y si lo llegasen a sospechar no pensaran que fui yo._ ― Sonrío coqueto ― _Porque para ellos yo soy simplemente un estudiante modelo y soy la última persona de la que sospecharían que está haciendo esto._ ― se agacho para abrir la bragueta del pálido junto a recorrer su ropa interior dejando salir a su amigo ― _Así que hagámoslo rápido y larguémonos de aquí._

…

Namjoon brincaba encima de la verga del pálido mientras este apretaba con fuerza los muslos contrarios, echando la cabeza para atrás ante la sensación de poder estar dentro del moreno mezclado con el temor de ser descubiertos, el Kim sonrió al ver al pálido rojo de las orejas hasta el cuello, lamio sus labios con ganas de morder el cuello del pálido y marcarlo pero para su desgracia alguien empezó a golpear la puerta junto a preguntar por si había alguien dentro y como si este fuese una cubeta de hielo logro que la excitación de ambos se fuera por los suelos, guardando silencio para vestirse de manera veloz, cuando no escucharon los golpeteos fue que salieron del aula.

― _Dijiste que nadie vendría ―_ mascullo molesto YoonGi.

― _¿Como iba a saber que vendría alguien? No paso mucho tiempo ahí dentro_ ― se intentó defender Namjoon mientras terminaba de arreglar su ropa, ganándose un golpe del pálido quien le regaño por ser tan imprudente y no saberse controlar.

― _¿Cómo te sientes Namjoonie?_ ― la amable y tranquila voz de Taehyung sonaba bastante preocupada junto a su gesto que no ayudaban en nada.

― _Estoy bien, solo estoy algo agobiado, esta cena es un asco_ ― mencionó regresando la mirada al interior donde su padre hablaba tan alegremente con los señores Go junto al detalle de su hermano haciendo platica con la que sería su prometida. ― _¿Sabes cuando termina esto?_ ― el menor asintió sacando una tableta de último modelo, después de todo el menor era la secretaria de su hermano mayor así que tenía cada itinerario donde implicara a Kim SeokJin.

― _Se deberán ir en dos horas ya que tu hermano debe checar el caso de una idol junto a que tu padre parece que deberá quedarse más tiempo con los Go para discutir algo importante así que podrás irte con Jin si así lo deseas._

 _― Perfecto_. ― sacó su móvil tecleando de manera rápida algo a un número que el menor desconocía pero le sorprendió la rapidez por la que este le contesto al mayor que sonrió verdaderamente en todo el transcurso de la noche. ― _¿Mi cámara sigue en la limusina? ―_ Taehyung asintió, observando como Namjoon volvía a ingresar para jalar de la cintura a Younha la cuál sonrió ante el interés de su pareja, recibiendo un beso de parte de esta ante los ojos atentos de los Go quienes alabaron la hermosa pareja que ambos hacían mientras su padre se mantenía en silencio, analizando cada pequeña acción de su hijo menor.

Cuando la hora de que Jin y Taehyung llegó a su fin, Namjoon dio la escusa que debía irse también ya que tenía tarea que terminar, ante esto Younha intento retenerlo alegando que podría quedarse y hacerla en su habitación o en la oficina de su padre pero sorprendentemente Jin salió a la defensa, alegando que aquí no tendría los estudios médicos que el moreno había guardado en su habitación y que eran de suma importancia, la chica al escucharlo dejo a su pareja irse no sin antes pedirle un beso de despedida junto a la promesa de mensajearse más seguido.

― _Es una chica linda pero bastante demandante_ ― menciono Jin cuando subieron a la limusina, Namjoon asintió recibiendo de Taehyung un vaso de agua y una servilleta para que pudiera retirarse el labial de la chica junto a poder lavarse la boca.

― _Es un asco besarla, si sigue así capaz vomite encima de ella ―_ Jin dejo salir una sonora carcajada ante la imagen mental, su hermano era un caso.

― _Por desgracia tu prometida no es como Rina, ella solo me pidió darle un hijo para fingir completamente su homosexualidad y la mía ―_ Namjoon asintió, después de todo la japonesa era completamente lesbiana a comparación de Jin quien era bisexual aunque ahora parecía más Taesexual, en cambio Taehyung hizo una mueca de desagrado, Jin estaba casado y él solo era el amante. ― _, tal vez este fin de semana la acompañe a las ecografías para ver al bebé, ¿quieres ir?_

Namjoon negó.

― _Si saben el sexo del bebé infórmenme para que les envíe una cesta de ropa y juguetes._ ― Jin asintió para tomar de la cintura a Tae y sentarlo encima de él, besando su cuello para hacerle reír junto a morderlo para marcar territorio, Namjoon sonrió burlón ante la pareja, indicándole al conductor que se dirigiera a Sexxx Dreams ya que debía checar unos papeles de administración.

Cuando llegó al club subió a paso apresurado a la terraza privada donde cierto pálido le esperaba, al verlo tan tranquilo bebiendo se acercó a él con picardía oculta en un velo de inocencia, sentándose a horcadas del pálido quien ante la sensación del trasero contrario contra su miembro ronroneo, depositando sus manos en los muslos ajenos.

― _¿Me esperaste mucho?_ ― dijo coqueto retirándole la bebida al Min, dejando que las manos de este acariciaran con vulgaridad su cuerpo.

― _No mucho, acabe de llegar ―_ mentira, llegó media hora después del mensaje del moreno y había estado bebiendo desde eso.

― _Vale, ¿te parece si tomamos una copa en mi despacho? No soy mucho de que mis empleados me vean follar en vivo ―_ dijo cortando el espacio entre ellos, YoonGi asintió siendo conducido por el moreno quien portaba un traje oscuro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, no lo había notado antes pero el Kim estaba vestido como si hubiese ido antes a una cena o reunión importante, sin querer indagar mucho.

Entraron a la oficina central sorprendiéndose con esta ya que poseía cristales tintados que daban discreción ya que nadie podría ver lo que sucedía dentro pero, la persona dentro podía ver los múltiples cuerpos que bailaban en aquella pista, disfrutando de la música y la bebida junto a otros que preferían frotar su cuerpo contra desconocidos.

― _Es una hermosa vista, ¿verdad?_ ― preguntó Namjoon sacándole de sus pensamientos, ― _Como sea, necesito que hagamos esto rápido, ya que a las 11 tengo directo así que ya sabes tu trabajo._

…

La diferencia entre los dígitos y miembro del pálido era algo bastante notable, siendo que cada vez que este comenzaba a penetrarle una corriente eléctrica recorría toda su espina dorsal ante el cumulo de nuevas sensaciones, apretando con sus manos la espalda contraria enterrando sus uñas en esta, ignorando las marcas y el ardor que al pasar de unas horas atacaría al pálido, en cambio YoonGi se encargaba de besar el cuello del moreno dejando de vez en cuando mordidas leves que sacaban más espasmos de los labios contrarios, animándolo a relajarse más y disfrutar del contacto.

Con el pasar de unos minutos, Namjoon no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el placer que el pálido le estaba otorgando en cada embestida que arremetía su interior, le empotraba contra el escritorio mientras las manos pálidas se encargaban de encajar sus dedos en las morenas mejillas que chocaban con la pelvis contraria, observando como la entrada del moreno devoraba su miembro en cada embestida. YoonGi le escucho gemir agudamente en cuanto el orgasmo atacó su cuerpo, contrayendo su interior al rededor del miembro del más bajo, ignorando que había manchado el escritorio de su hermano al momento en el que alcanzó su deseado orgasmo. Dejándose caer ambos en la silla detrás de ellos, siendo el cuerpo del moreno el cuál estaba encima del Min, recibiendo besitos en toda la espalda en un intento de reflejar un poco de cariño que Namjoon rehusó, levantándose de inmediato para tomar sus prendas.

― _Ya hemos terminado, puedes quedarte y beber todo lo que quieras, la casa invita, si quieres puedes buscar a Hyun Jin, dile que vas de mi parte y te llamara un taxi_ ― menciono mientras se colocaba la ropa, ignorando al pálido quien pensaba detenerle, ya en la puerta del cuarto velvet se encontró con Chang Bin quien traía en manos varias cámaras junto a una maleta oscura. ― _¿Te mando Tae o Jin?_

 _― ¿Acaso eso importa?_ ― el moreno negó ― _¿Quieres hablar del chico desconocido?_

 _― No, prefiero otra cosa. ¿Tienes la máscara que te pedí?_ ― el chico alzo la maleta oscura, ante esto Namjoon le jaló para el interior de la habitación que fue cerrada por Chang Bin.

…

YoonGi llegó a su hogar después de haber tomado una ducha en el bar, agradeciendo mentalmente que aquel chico Felix le indicara los baños del personal ya que no pensaba irse cubierto en sudor y semen, a la mañana siguiente encendió su portátil sorprendiéndose con los múltiples post que la página de los BJ´s, leyendo varios chismes pero para su sorpresa el tema de interés era Namjoon y su directo de ayer.

_“¿Acaso Moon tiene nuevo novio? Todos sabemos que Moon es un completo misterio pero no les parece raro que tan alegre ha estado los últimos días junto a la manera en la que disfruta ser gravado por esta persona, en su transmisión de ayer, se que Moon disfruta coger con él siendo su principal espectador. De cualquier modo, Moon no hagas tan obvio que estés saliendo con alguien, porque quien sea esta persona, me pone celoso.”_

Respuestas

“ _¡Verdad, también estoy de acuerdo! Pienso que sale con su camarógrafo, lolololo”_

_“¿Te tomaste la molestia de escribir toda esa mierda? Triste.”_

_“Largo de aquí. Moon puede salir con quien quiera, ¿Por qué comenzaría a salir ahora?_ ”

Ante estas respuestas el pecho del pálido se colmó de orgullo, después de todo él era quien podía disfrutar del cuerpo entero de Moon junto a dejar marcas en aquella piel tan tersa. Si fuera por él presumiría aquello pero para ser honestos, lo mejor que recibiría seria insultos ya que las personas en internet son bastante extremas y al pequeño disgusto estas tomarían todo tipo de acciones para dañar a alguien, ignorando su estabilidad mental, cerrando el portátil para prepararse algo de comer, tenia hambre.

En otra parte Namjoon leía el mismo post, pero a diferencia del pálido él estaba en la sala en compañía de Taehyung y Hyun Jin quienes tecleaban algo en sus computadoras, tal vez los arreglos para la actualización de la pagina web en la que Namjoon transmitía.

― _Deben de estar bromeando_ ― los contrarios alzaron la mirada topándose con el gesto molesto del Kim. ― _Como pueden decir que tengo un novio cuando en cada jodida transmisión he dicho que no estoy interesado en tener uno. ¿Qué acaso están escribiendo una novela de romance por su cuenta?_

 _― Namjoon, ¿Sucede algo? ―_ preguntó Hyun Jin.

― _Los idiotas se dieron cuenta que tengo un compañero de sexo regular,_ ― Jin abrió los ojos ante esta información, la verdad él no estaba al corriente de esto, girando el rostro para ver a su jefe quien levanto los hombros nervioso, esperando que Jin no le regañara por ocultar algo tan importante de una de sus estrellas principales. ― _debo tener más cuidado a partir de ahora._

Las sirvientas llegaron dejando la comida enfrente de los jóvenes, esperando que les gustara, retirándose en cuanto observaron el gesto molesto del joven Kim quien a los segundos dejo escapar una sonora carcajada asustando a los contrarios.

― _Que gran idiotez, yo salir con alguien, jaja, como sea, espero que a Min no se le suba a la cabeza esto porque si no,_ ― apago la tableta ― _terminamos_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad si desde aquí empiezo a demorarme en actualizar pero es que mi pareja ha estado sintiéndose mal y debo cuidarle así que sorry, espero no tardarme bastante en actualizar, si puedo en tiempos libres escribire cuanto pueda así que puede que en un futuro mi gramática se lea algo oxidada pero en cuanto pueda lo corregire.
> 
> Oh y otra cosa, si en alguna escena de sexo mencionó que Namjoon tiene sus pezones y entrada de color rosa es porque al ser una persona que trabaja en el entretenimiento para adultos, debe pasar por ciertos estatutos estéticos. Siendo que es bastante conocida esta técnica de aclaramiento íntimo, si bien es popular para las mujeres, también aplica a los hombres, pero en menor cantidad, en Corea al ser cuna de procedimientos estéticos es bastante conocida al igual que en E.U. por si les interesa.
> 
> Alana~


	8. VIII: "Lost In..."

“ _Te espero fuera, no te preocupes. – R_ ”  
  
YoonGi solo observo al moreno levantarse de golpe mientras atraía la vista del alumnado junto a la profesora que le veía con el ceño molesto.  
  
― _¿Qué sucede joven Kim?_ ― preguntó la docente ante la interrupción repentina.  
  
― _Lamento molestar su clase, pero sucedió algo importante por lo que me debo retirar._ ― la maestra le amenazo con quitarle dos puntos sobre su siguiente examen, dejándole salir ante la vista atenta del Min.   
  
Cuando la hora de clases llegó a su final, YoonGi fue interceptado por su hermana que estaba bastante ocupada cotilleando por sus amigas, el tema central de la plática; Kim Namjoon y la misteriosa mujer que le esperaba fuera de las instalaciones de la universidad.   
  
― _Más seguro fue su madre, se veía algo mayor junto a ese vientre abultado._ ― comento Park Chae Young con una mirada seria, después de todo la chica tenia una clase de enamoramiento con el Kim.  
  
― _No lo creo, ¿Qué tal si es su novia? Ambos se veían con ese brillo en los ojos, además Namjoon no la empujo o rechazo cuando ella deposito un beso cerca de la comisura del labio_. ― Hwang Ye Ji señaló emocionada el gesto que la chica hizo con Namjoon. ― _No me molestaría que fueran pareja, ambos son atractivos, imagínense como seria su hijo o hija._  
  
YoonJi rio ante lo dicho por sus amigas. ― _Como sea, esto saldrá en los periódicos escolares en primera plana, agradezco tu rápida respuesta al tomar fotografías Rose, esto subirá los números de mañana ―_ mencionó a sus amigas las cuales asintieron, despidiéndose de la Min en cuanto estuvieron a pocos metros del auto de esta, alegando que la notaria estaría redactada a más tardar a las seis para ser imprimida en la mañana en el periódico escolar.   
  
Ambos Min entraron al auto en dirección al departamento del mayor ya que YoonJi se quedaría con él.   
  
― _Así que, ¿Ya tienes una nota estelar? ―_ preguntó con interés, después de todo no sabia nada acerca de Namjoon, solo la poca información que compartía en sus directos junto a la falsa apariencia que daba a todos.   
  
― _Si, hoy fue un golpe de suerte ya que pudimos ver al presidente del consejo estudiantil con una chica misteriosa_ ― YoonJi alzó su móvil dejando ver las fotografías donde Namjoon era abrazado por una mujer de piel levemente bronceada junto a una complexión delgada que hacía remarcar su vientre de embarazo en aquel vestido amarillo, tenia pelo oscuro largo y una apariencia femenina empoderada. ―, _desconozco su lazo con Namjoon pero si es su novia, que buen gusto tiene._ ― alagó YoonJi a ambos chicos de la fotografía.  
  
Decir que no se sintió celoso al escuchar eso, seria mentira, estaba hirviendo en celos ante la sola imagen de Namjoon siendo pareja de aquella mujer y que esta cargara en su vientre al hijo de este, sinceramente le producía asco el tener que compartir el cuerpo del moreno con una mujer.   
  
― _YoonGi, ¿Sucede algo?_ ― preguntó preocupada ante el gesto molesto de su gemelo.   
  
El menor negó para retomar su concentración, no debía de sentirse molesto, después de todo si Namjoon quería sentir por pocas veces algo apretarle la verga sin tener nada allá atrás, era su problema no suyo, no debía sentir celos de una mujer simplona.

  
― _Muchas gracias por acompañarme, cariño_ ― menciono la mujer mientras entraba al asiento del copiloto, el auto era suyo pero estaba bastante cansada, un bebé de cinco meses era bastante pesado. ―, _había retrasado bastante esta cita por mis giras._  
  
Namjoon asintió encendiendo el motor. ― _¿Y ya pensaste en el nombre del bebé?_ ― la mujer emocionada sacó de su bolso una nota con kanjis en un trazo limpio y ordenado, conocía de quien era esa letra y no era de Rina.   
  
Para cuando llegaron a la mansión Kim la mujer fue ayudada por su esposo ya que sería peligroso que en un mal paso pusiera en peligro al bebé, sintiendo los labios de su pareja sobre los suyos mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.  
  
― _¿Cómo te fue en la cita, cariño?_ ― preguntó Jin en un tono meloso, acariciando el vientre de la mujer.   
  
― _Bastante bien, pero hubiese sido mejor si tu hubieses venido conmigo Jinnie_ ― hizo un pequeño mohín que hizo sonreír a Jin quien beso cada moflete de la fémina.   
  
― _Tenía cosas que hacer bebé, sabes que no puedo cancelar un juicio, eso arruinaría la reputación de mi buffet y traería desgracias económicas_ ― Rina asintió desganada.  
  
Namjoon se mostró ofendido al no ser buen acompañamiento para la mujer pero sabia que esto lo hacia para molestar a Jin y que su padre no descubriera el teatro que ambos padres tenían.   
  
― _Como sea, entremos ya que no dejare que amada esposa pase tanto tiempo fuera, capaz se enferma y mi pequeño Soo se enferme por mi culpa._ ― menciono Jin mientras caminaba con su esposa pegada a su brazo, depositando la cabeza de la fémina en su hombro mientras jugueteaban ambos dándose besos en momentos donde sus miradas conectaban, detrás de ellos estaba Taehyung quien no parecía muy alegre con la situación, observando fijamente a la esposa de Jin comparándose con ella y como hacia una perfecta y hermosa pareja con el Kim mayor.  
  
Namjoon no comento nada, sujetando de los hombros a Taehyung para transmitirle seguridad, debía recordar que Rina era completamente lesbiana y Jin solo tenía ojos para él siendo que solo hacían esto para evitar la molestia del padre de ambos hermanos; cuando ingresaron a la sala el padre de ambos sonrió encantado a los futuros padres que fingían perfectamente ser una pareja modelo, solicitándole a su hijo la mano de Rina para besarla, Jin asintió soltando a su esposa la cuál fue trasladada a donde tomara asiento siendo Jin quien se sentó con ella para depositar un beso en el cuello de esta.   
  
― _Tranquilo hijo, no planeo robarte a Rina._ ― mencionó burlón dirigiendo la vista a Namjoon y Taehyung. _― ¿Y tú cuando planeas mostrarte como tu hermano con Youngha? La pobre subió a su habitación llorando después de que te largaras._  
  
El moreno rodó los ojos, hastiado de la situación.   
  
― _Te dije que debía cumplir con mis deberes, después de todo debo de ser una “persona de bien” para Youngha, ―_ hizo comillas, enfatizando con molestia aquello que su padre le reprochaba.   
  
― _No me contestes, Namjoon_ ― ante la situación de ambos Kim, tanto Jin como Rina fingieron que la mujer empezó a tener dolores, atrayendo la atención del patriarca quien observo a Rina con atención, dejando a su hijo menor escapar rumbo a su habitación, topándose en el camino el cuadro donde su madre posaba con aquel ramo de rosas blancas, posando tan pura como siempre debía ser.

  
YoonGi salió de su departamento bien arreglado dejando a su hermana hablar con sus amigas por teléfono, extrañamente Namjoon no había asistido a clases junto a que le había mandado un mensaje bastante extraño, invitándole a pasar un momento con él, sin nada sexual de intermedio, solo una salida de amigos y ya. Cuando arriba al lugar de la cita observa a un muy tranquilo Namjoon, su cabello esta de un hermoso color grisáceo, porta lentes de marco grueso mientras lee con los audífonos puestos, se ve tan hermoso y tranquilo que se replantea el interrumpirle, pero esto es arruinado cuando el moreno alza la cabeza, observando por el rabillo del ojo al pálido.   
  
― _¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo importante?_ ― pregunta YoonGi, tomando asiento junto al moreno en la fuente, este niega levemente cerrando el libro para depositarlo en su bolso mientras acomoda sus lentes que están en el puente de aquella nariz de botón.  
  
― _Para nada, solo es una lectura pasajera_ ― responde alegremente con una sonrisa tranquila ― _¿Vamos, entonces? Me muero de hambre._  
  
YoonGi correspondió la sonrisa siguiendo a Namjoon quien parece tranquilo, totalmente distinto a la imagen anterior. Pasan un rato caminando en un silencio bastante cómodo para el gusto del pálido, llegando a una pequeña cafetería con diseños bastante hogareños.   
  
― _¿Magic Shop?_ ― preguntó YoonGi, señalando la puerta de madera que tenía una ballena como cartel de bienvenida. Namjoon asintió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.  
  
― _Es un sitio lindo junto a ser bastante tranquilo en esta hora._  
  
YoonGi decide no preguntar más entrando tras el moreno a la hermosa cafetería, Namjoon sonríe al respirar el aroma familiar del té y azúcar. Observando de lejos la hermosa mujer que acomoda los pasteles en el recibidor.   
  
― _Buenas tardes, IU_ ― menciona para atraer la atención de la mujer que le ve sorprendida.   
  
― _Namjoonie, mi niño, ¿Cómo has estado?_ ― pregunta mientras sale del recibidor para abrazar al moreno, YoonGi solo miraba la escena asombrado, tal vez esa mujer era familiar del moreno, esta al notar al pálido se separa del Kim para verle mejor. ― _¿Quién es este lindo mozo, Namjoonie?_  
  
El moreno al notar el sonrojo del pálido, quien recibe la atención completa de la mujer es que deja escapar una risita que atrae a la mujer que infla los mofletes ante el silencio del Kim.   
  
― _Solo es un compañero de la universidad, noona, no necesitas darte ideas locas._ ― Ji Eun le sonrió a Namjoon sin creerle, con un ligero movimiento de ceja fue el único indicio de su sorpresa, regresando al recibidor. ― _Como sea, ¿Podrías servirme lo de siempre? Por favor._  
  
Asintió para darse la vuelta y comenzar a poner la máquina de café andar, dejando que el aire se inunda del tostado olor del café.   
  
― _Solo dame unos minutos para preparar el café, amor, ¿Y para tu amigo?_  
  
YoonGi sonrió.   
  
― _Un americano, por favor._  
  
La mujer asintió para sacar otra taza. ― _¿Algo más? A Namjoonie le encantan los bollos de chocolate y cocoa, pero cada uno tiene un paladar distinto._  
  
 _― Me atrajeron los bollos de grosella que tiene exhibidos en el mostrador_ ― ella sonrió dejando salir una carcajada, aplaudiendo.   
  
― _Eres un encanto, no te perderé de vista. Ve a sentarte, les enviare sus cosas en cuando estén listas._  
  
Namjoon ya se había dirigido a su mesa habitual, esperando a YoonGi quien se sentó frente a él.  
  
― _Si esperas que IU te de galletas gratis, no lo hagas, al único que se las da es a su hermano menor y él no está aquí_. ― YoonGi negó levemente observando a su alrededor.  
  
― _No lo hago. Bueno, no las rechazaría, pero me gusta. Es divertida y también me gusta el lugar._  
  
Namjoon también miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver el salón de Magic Shop con nuevos ojos. Estaba repleto de mesas y sillas, lleno de almohadones y manteles, las luces led azules que formaban el techo aquella figura de una ballena azul y de fondo música actual que le daba cierto toque juvenil al lugar.  
  
― _Nunca hubiera imaginado que te inclinarías por una matrona en tus preferencias de decoración, pero…_  
  
 _― Oh vamos, debes de admitir que es acogedor, además, tú eres el que me trajo aquí, eso dice más de tus gustos que de los míos._  
  
Namjoon se encontró sonriendo, ruborizado por el sentimiento de ser descubierto.   
  
― _Sí, por el café y los postres de IU, no por su decoración._  
  
Pronto la mencionada llegó con una bandeja con ambos cafés, bollos de cocoa y grosella, tomando cada uno su pedido.   
  
― _No te preocupes por mí, no me importa lo que pienses sobre mi decoración, Namjoonie_ ― alegó burlona la mujer dándole un pequeño golpecillo en el brazo al moreno, regresando al mostrador para sacar su tableta, observando un capitulo nuevo de su novela.  
  
Ambos chicos empezaron a comer y degustar las cosas, YoonGi observó como Namjoon comía tan felizmente aquellos bollos de cocoa.  
  
― _Yo nunca entendí el atractivo del chocolate, es demasiado dulce. Quiero decir, está bien…_ ― menciono ante la mirada atenta de Namjoon.   
  
― _Se que es dañino comer demasiado dulce en la dieta, pero mi mamá le gustaba demasiado el chocolate, siempre la veías verter chocolates en su Earl Grey, inhalando el toque dulzón que este le daba a su té, desde pequeño nos consentía sirviéndonos parte de este en nuestras tazas._  
  
YoonGi se sorprendió, no se esperaba que el moreno dejara salir algo de su vida privada.   
  
― _Pensé que no te gustaba hablar de tu vida privada._ ― Namjoon se encogió de hombros incómodamente.  
  
― _Sólo necesitaba desahogarme un poco. No tanto ahora, por supuesto, pero…_ ― maldijo el rubor que podía sentir quemándose sus mejillas, _― ¿Pero qué hay de ti? No me vas a dejar hablando solo a mí, ¿o sí?_  
  
YoonGi hizo un ligera mueca.   
  
― _Mi madre es lo contrario a la tuya, es bastante directa y se podría decir que cruel. Cuando mi hermana y yo fuimos un viaje familiar, al pasar por un puente ella nos dijo que nos encontró en uno similar así que estábamos pasando por nuestro lugar de origen._ ― Namjoon dejo escapar una carcajada ante la imagen de la mujer desconocía ― _A mi hermano mayor una vez le dijo que se veía como un cerdo._  
  
 _― Suena como tú, no creo que sean adoptados._ ― YoonGi asintió, después de todo YoonJi y él eran bastante parecidos a la mujer, no como su hermano mayor que tenia más semejanza con su padre. Pronto el móvil del moreno empezó a emitir una melodía que YoonGi interpreto como una llamada, observando como el gesto tranquilo del moreno se deformaba en un mueca molesta, colgando al cabo de unos minutos. ― _Lo lamento, tengo que irme ya que tengo una reunión urgente y si no me voy ahora llegare tarde._ ― con eso Namjoon se bebió lo que restaba de su café y se embolso el bollo de cocoa en una bolsa de papel que IU le entregó. ― _Te veré mañana en la universidad, ¿sí?_  
  
YoonGi asintió, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que está salida con el moreno sería algo de una sola vez. ― _Esta bien._  
  
 _― Gracias por todo, IU ―_ Namjoon se despidió de la mujer dejando varios billetes, antes de que prácticamente saliera corriendo por la puerta. Después de un momento de silencio, IU se giró para mirar a YoonGi.  
  
― _Así que asistes a la misma universidad que Namjoonie, ¿Son amigos o algo?_  
  
 _― Solo somos compañeros._  
  
 _― Ujum ―_ y volvió a su tableta, dejando a YoonGi terminar su café en silencio y dejar el pago en el mostrador. Fue una tarde muy extraña.

Lejos de allí, Namjoon contenía las ganas de soltarse a llorar, sintiendo la mirada fija de su padre, cubriendo su mejilla roja e inflamada por el impacto ocasionado por la mano del mayor.

_― No_ _debería_ _de estar haciendo esto Namjoon, pero entiende que_ _tenemos_ _una reputación que mantener y ante cada error que cometas los ojos de toda Corea_ _caerán_ _sobre ti._

_― ¿Es por eso que le hiciste eso a_ _mamá_ _? ―_ Su padre gruñó ante el recuerdo de su esposa.

― _No te arriesgues Namjoon, estas en la boca del lobo._

__


	9. IX: "Wish u were here"

Namjoon estaba en su habitación escribiendo el informe para la fiesta de fin de exámenes, tan centrado estaba en su actividad que no se fijó que había recibido varios mensajes y entre uno de ellos, el nombre de YoonGi relucía, el pálido le felicitaba por su gran desempeño escolar y demás pero un pequeño detalle del escrito le hizo molestarse, uno donde agradecía el dejarse abrir en aquella cita de hace dos semanas atrás, produciéndole asco a Namjoon quien lanzó el móvil haciendo que se estrellara en la pared, los sirvientes asustados de que Kim saliera herido, subieron abriendo el cuarto para toparse a un molesto Kim Namjoon quien fumaba aquel cigarrillo electrónico que Rina le había entregado días antes.

― _Limpien ese desastre antes de que regrese, saldré a comprarme otro móvil_ ― señalo con desinterés a los sirvientes lo cuales asintieron, dejando al Kim menor salir, comparando al menor con su pasado donde solía ser un niño más cariñoso.

Ya en su auto Namjoon se dirigió con rapidez al bar, hoy era descanso de su personal así que el sitió estaba vacío dándole al Kim un sentimiento de tranquilidad, dejando que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos mientras se abrazaba, recordando de poco en poco el pasado del sitió y su dueña original.

...

Jin observaba desde la mesa como en la cocina su madre se movía de manera rápida, preparando la comida, observando como los orbes azules de la mujer viajaban de reojo al reloj a cada minuto, entrando en pánico, entre varias sirvientas le ayudaban pero sabían que debían retirarse antes de que el esposo de la señora llegara, después de todo al señor Kim no le agradaba llegar y que la cena no estuviese lista junto al detalle de que los alimentos que consumiera debían ser preparados por las manos de su mujer y de nadie más.

Namjoon se acercó emocionado a su madre, con un peluche de cangrejo entre sus manos.

\- _Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Hoseokie?_ \- preguntó, lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito con aquellos orbes grises brillantes, abultado sus labios en un intento de ablandar el corazón de su progenitora.

Ella miró el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

\- _No ahora, Namjoonie. Tu papá vendrá dentro de poco y sabes que a él le gusta comer en familia._ \- Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba, levantando de nuevo la vista al reloj al notar que faltaban diez minutos para que su esposo llegara, indicándole con un chasquido a las sirvientas que se retiraran a acomodar la mesa.  
  
El gesto de Namjoon se mostraba disconforme, pero asintió a los pocos segundos, yéndose junto con su hermano mayor quien inmediatamente le arrebató el peluche de sus manos entregándoselo a una sirvienta.

\- _Sabes que a papá no le gusta que tengas juguetes en la mesa_. - Namjoon asintió de mala gana, después de todo Jin era su hermano mayor, y como los mayores, sabía que era mejor para él. Siempre le cuidaba en casa y en la escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie le molestara.

- _¿Y terminaste ya tu tarea antes de pedirle permiso a mamá_? - preguntó él.

\- _No. No tengo tarea, la hice en la escuela con Hoseokie._ \- Sonrió, dejando ver aquellos hoyuelos que Jin disfrutaba picotear para dejar salir risas de parte del menor.

\- _Bien, niños, compórtense que su padre está a punto de llegar. -_ mencionó su madre mientras terminaba de acomodar sus ropas, debía estar presentable para su esposo.

Kim JongIn era un hombre bastante conservador sobre aquello que respecta a su familia, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba y nadie quería eso. Kim Hyuna, la madre de ambos menores siempre decía que la actitud de su esposo era resultado de su trabajo estresante, después de todo ser CEO de la línea de hospitales más importantes de Corea era algo bastante tedioso. Por lo cual, siempre se enojaba con facilidad si algo salía mal. Si han escuchado ese dicho: " _Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos_ ", bueno, el padre de ambos chicos llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar, le gustaba: " _Los niños no deberían ser vistos u oídos_ ".

A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, luego Jin y Namjoon eran enviados a sus respectivas habitaciones, en donde debían estudiar con su respectivo tutor hasta las siete y treinta cuando tenían que ir a la cama.  
  
Namjoon odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiaban. Jin siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía. Su madre tenía esa mirada en su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr al espejo más cercano para retocar su maquillaje. Mientras el siempre se quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderse en su habitación y nunca salir.

Jin y él se fueron a sentar en silencio, esperando que el clic de la puerta junto a la voz de los sirvientes señalara que él estaba en casa. Namjoon podía sentir su estómago revoloteando, sus manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en su cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche. Algunas veces, el estaba en un humor realmente bueno, llegando a besar y abrazar a su familia, mencionando cuanto amaba a su esposa y cuanto quería a sus hijos.   
Un par de minutos después, él entró. Jin le lanzó una mirada que decía que se comportara y sostuvo su mano bajo la mesa. Kim JongIn tenía los ojos grises, y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. 

\- _Hola, niños_ \- dijo con su profunda voz. Provocando un estremecimiento que se deslizó por la columna de ambos en cuanto habló. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Ambos intentaron no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho, intentaron no moverse para nada. Ya que siempre parecía que era Namjoon el que se metía en todos los problemas o hacía algo mal.

Siempre parecía que era el que empeoraba las cosas para todos. No solía ser así, solía ser el niñito de papá, pero desde aquella vez que Namjoon regresado emocionado del preescolar a contarle algo a su padre, la relación de ambos cambió. Él todavía lo favorecía por encima de Jin al ser el menor, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que SeokJin y Namjoon no estaban allí. La forma en que miraba a Namjoon algunas veces era como si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacía le doliera el estómago a Jin, era horrible verlo mirar en dirección a su hermano menor de esa forma.

\- _Hola, papá_ \- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, su madre vino cargando olla con comida caliente mientras las sirvientas colocaban los demás aperitivos.

\- _Esto se ve bien, Hyuna_ \- dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. Todos empezaron a comer en silencio, mientras Namjoon intentaba no moverse incómodamente en su lugar -. _Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela, Jin?_ \- le preguntó al mayor de sus hijos.

Jin levantó la mirada nerviosamente, conectando sus orbes azules con los grises de su padre.

\- _Estuvo bien, gracias. Me felicitaron por mi nota sobresaliente en actuación, ... YuGyeom y yo..._ \- empezó a decir, pero JongIn asintió, sin escuchar.

\- _Eso es genial, hijo_ \- interrumpió él - _. ¿Qué hay de ti, Namjoon?_ \- preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia el menor de sus dos hijos.

Namjoon entró en pánico, " _¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo, sé cortés, no divagues_ " se dijo mentalmente antes de responder la pregunta de su padre.

\- _Bien, gracias_ \- respondió calladamente.

- _¡Habla más alto, niño! ¡¿Acaso crees que con esa voz de niña te voy a escuchar?!_ \- gritó su padre, molesto ante el tono tan bajo de su hijo.

Namjoon se estremeció, temiendo si su padre iba a pegarle, o quizás le enviaría a la cama sin cenar.

\- _Estuvo bien, gracias_ \- repitió un poco más fuerte.

Él frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia Hyuna, quien estaba estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.  
  
\- _Entonces, Hyuna, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy? -_ preguntó, comiendo su cena.

\- _Bueno, fui a supervisar lo_ _último_ _para_ _la construcción de "_ _Dreams_ _" y de_ _allí_ _fui a la televisora para terminar la escena, en cuanto acabe regrese a la_ _mansión_ -respondió rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacía eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar.

Namjoon extendió la mano por su bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volcó, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia su padre, quien se levantó de un salto de su silla.

- _¡Demonios! ¡Namjoon, estúpido marica!_ \- gruñó, agarrándolo del brazo y empujándolo bruscamente de la mesa. De repente la espalda del menor golpeó la pared, el dolor le atravesó y se mordió el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, él odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Su padre levantó su mano; iba a golpearlo.

Jin se levantó de un salto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Namjoon, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos alrededor, cubriéndolo.

\- _¡Suéltalo, SeokJin! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadoso!_ \- gritó su padre, agarrando a Jin de su ropa y lanzándolo al piso. Abofeteando a Namjoon, dejándolo caer al piso, luego se volvió hacia Jin y lo pateó en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir -. _¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño pedazo de basura!_ \- le gritó a Jin, mientras estaba acurrucado en posición fetal en el piso.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por la cara de Namjoon. No podía soportar ver herido a su hermano; él sólo estaba intentando protegerle. Jin siempre hacía eso.

Cuando se metía en problemas, él provocaba a su padre de modo que estuviera contra él en su lugar.

JongIn levantó su plato y su bebida, caminó a zancadas hacía su oficina para terminar su comida, murmurando cosas como " _son los peores niños en el mundo_ " y "¿ _cómo infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida?_ ".

Hyuna se bajó de su lugar para arrastrarse hasta donde estaban sus hijos, envolviéndolos en sus brazos con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

\- _Lo siento, Namjoonie. Lo siento Jinnie_ -murmuro en voz baja, llorando sobre sus hijos. Ellos negaron para responder el abrazo de su madre.

\- _Está bien, mamá. No es culpa tuya_ \- dijo con voz ronca Namjoon dándole una pequeña sonrisa. 

\- _Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman, ¿bien?_ \- ordenó, besando a los dos en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde su esposo y hacer control de daños, él estaría de mal humor y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pasara algo más -. _Los veré en la mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor estén callados, y pase lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones -_ ordenó, rápidamente besándolos otra vez y entregándoles sus cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarlos hacia sus tutores quienes deberían tratar las heridas de los menores antes de que se agravarán.

Cuando terminaron de comer escucharon a su padre gritarle a su madre desde su oficina, algo se rompió dentro de Namjoon. Esto era totalmente culpa suya. Empezó a sollozar así que Hyo Jong, su tutor, envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro del menor, apretando suavemente.

\- _Está bien. Todo está bien, Namjoon. No te preocupes_ \- susurró, acariciando el cabello del menor. Una vez que se calmó y los gritos habían cesado, empezaron la clase. Cuando estaban en la mitad de la clase de filosofía, escucharon pisadas fuertes viniendo por el vestíbulo. Hyo Jong se puso rígido cuando los pasos pasaron por la puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios.

\- _Se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando, son pasadas las siete_ \- dijo mirando al reloj de koala del menor -. _Te veré en la mañana. Cierra con llave tu puerta, Namjoon_ \- susurró para salir corriendo en dirección a la oficina, su hermana debería estar más que herida, conteniendo las ganas de gritar para no asustar a sus sobrinos.

Y así fue la rutina hasta que su madre se cansó de todo esto, una mañana fría mientras ellos jugaban en la planta baja con su tío, escucharon el grito de los sirvientes que trataban inútilmente de detener a la mujer que estaba desde el marco de la ventana del tercer piso.

Hyo Jong al ver lo que trataba de hacer su hermana intento gritarle para detenerle, pero eso no sirvió de nada, lanzándose al vacío, con la elegancia que siempre poseía, con la belleza que la caracterizaba, sonriéndole a sus hijos quienes la veían atentamente y pronto un silbido ensordecedor que desconectó a ambos hermanos, sus rostros y ropa estaban manchados con la sangre de su progenitora mientras la gente a su alrededor gritaba y lloraba, Hyo Jong se lanzó al cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana, ignorando a los menores que seguían en silencio. Pronto observaron cómo su padre llegaba para ver el cadáver de su esposa ser una mancha más en el pavimento.

YoonGi descansaba tranquilo en su departamento acomodando sus discos en su estantería, organizándolos por artista y cuanto le gustaron, tan absorto estaba en su trabajo que dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar el timbre de su puerta, sabía que no era su hermana ya que esta pasaba derecho así que sabría que ella no seria, con curiosidad abrió la puerta topándose con un sonriente Hoseok.

― _YoonGi, ¿Podrías dejarme dormir la noche aquí?_ ― preguntó apenado y temeroso de recibir la negativa del pálido pero para su sorpresa este le dejo pasar indicándole la habitación de invitados en lo que ponía la cafetera, el contrario asintió para dejar su bolso en la habitación e ir a ayudar al pálido, pero a medio camino se encontró el computador abierto de este, había olvidado que lo dejo encendido, por curiosidad observando la portada de la página porno donde varios BJ's transmitían, si bien él y YoonJi también usaban la página, encontrando múltiples videos de agradecimiento que el BJ en cuestión entregaba a quien pagaba más esmeraldos en su transmisión, hasta allí todo normal, lo sorprendente era que la mayoría eran agradecimientos de Moon, pero entre todos había uno donde había cierto chico moreno quien se veía molesto, queriendo observarlo sintió una mano en su hombro mientras otra cerraba de golpe el portátil.

― _¿Qué mierda buscas en mi computadora, Hoseok?_

El de sonrisa de corazón estaba helado, sabía que no debía invadir propiedad ajena pero _¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?_ Prácticamente el pálido la había dejado así en espera de que alguien curioseara, no podía culparle de ese impulso humano.

― _Nada, solo pensaba poner una película_ ― YoonGi sin creerle retiro el portátil para dejarlo en otra parte.

― _¿Y qué hacías por aquí? Que yo se tu departamento está en la zona adinerada de Seúl y eso es algo alejado de aquí._

Hoseok movió la cabeza en un asentimiento mientras rascaba su mejilla izquierda en nerviosismo. _― Veras..._

...

Hoseok salía de aquella aburrida junta en la que su padre hablaba con varios inversionistas, le aburria bastante todo lo que conllevara la empresa familiar así que camino por los pasillos de la empresa en búsqueda de algo medianamente interesante, a veces le molestaba su relación abierta con la gemela de su amigo, ya que esta lo más seguro es que estaría con aquella chica de la cual le hablo hace unos días. Sin nada importante que le llamara la atención decidió meterse al baño para echarse un poco de agua, observando como un hermoso chico que se sostenía por los lavamanos con algo de fuerza, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus labios eran mordidos con fuerza por sus dientes.

― _¿Hey? ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?_ ― el chico al escuchar su voz volteo a verle, dejando ver unos brillantes ojos azules que estaban bastante lagrimosos.

― _No... no te preocupes... mng... es que me llegaron... dolores..._ ― mencionó el chico con una voz algo profunda, apretando sus uñas ante el mármol del lavamanos.

― _¿Seguro? Puedo llamar a un doctor si necesit-_ el chico le impidió terminar, negando de golpe su ayuda.

― _Soló necesito un tiempo a solas... es todo..._ ― sentencio de manera final, dejando a un consternado Hoseok, cuando estuvo a centímetros de tocarle otro chico entró para evitárselo.

― _Lo lamento joven Jung, pero mi secretario y yo tenemos más cosas que hacer, agradecemos su interés_ ― dijo aquel joven de gran atractivo, centrando su vista en aquellos labios regordetes brillando con un tenue colorete rojo que contrarrestaba con su piel pálida. Lo conocía, claro que sí pero nunca pensó verle de nuevo y menos en esta situación. El mayor de los tres se disculpó jalando al chico que hace poco mostraba una mueca estar más rojo que un tomate, pasando al lado del Jung, siendo el mayor de estos quien le sonrío de una manera coqueta que Hoseok no supo cómo interpretar.  
  
― _Y gracias a eso estuve rondando por todo Seúl, de un momento a otro la noche cayó y no podía regresar a mi departamento porque dejé las llaves con tu hermana y ella se fue con esa chica a un motel._

A veces maldecía la gran facilidad con la que Hoseok hablaba, dejando salir detalles que eran privados a vista de alguien más, pero sobre todo, no quería saber los detalles sexuales de su gemela y sentirse mucho más mal acerca de que esta tuviera más facilidad para conseguir a alguien que él, y si, sabe que está follando con su fantasía pero Namjoon lo había elegido porque fue el primero en descubrirle y no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más se enterara de quien era en realidad.

― Así que... te encontraste a un viejo conocido y su pareja.

Hoseok asintió, ante la nueva curiosidad del pálido por saber el nombre de aquel chico fue que decidió dejar el tema a un lado.

\- _Pero olvidemos eso, mejor centrémonos en la fiesta que la universidad va a dar, ¿iras o nos dejaras solos este año como el anterior?_

YoonGi se lo pensó un poco, si bien no le agradaba estar con mucha gente, no podía perder la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a Namjoon ― _Iré, no tendré algo más que hacer así que será interesante._

Hoseok chilló de alegría ― _Perfecto, en cuanto termine mis clases me dirigire a tu facultad para que estemos los dos juntos, será emocionante conocer a la flotilla de los estudiantes destacados._

__


	10. X: "Soaked"

Namjoon termino de maquillarse gracias a la ayuda de Taehyung quien alegremente le acompaño todo el día en la organización de la fiesta que la universidad daría, siendo así que habían acabado antes de lo contemplado así que podrían disfrutar de un pequeño descanso.

― _¿No vas a usar tus lentillas hoy?_ ― preguntó Taehyung al ver como el Kim menor los retiraba para guardarlos en su estuche. 

― _Younha vendrá por mí, mi padre dijo que debería evitar usar las lentillas con ella ya que esta le dijo que adora mi color de ojos. ―_ menciono resignado, tomando unos lentes de marco, si bien sus lentillas eran de color, estas estaban graduadas y le ayudaban a ver un poco mejor la situación a su alrededor. Ambos salieron de la oficina a una carpa enorme donde varios estudiantes reían, conversaban o comían y unos cuantos bailaban. 

Jackson se les acerco con una sonrisa en el rostro, escoltándolos a la mesa principal donde los demás del consejo eran fotografiados por alumnas de la facultad de comunicación, cotilleando de los chismes más recientes o populares de la institución, Namjoon rodó los ojos, ¿Qué les costaba meterse en sus propios asuntos? Esta era una fecha donde todo lo relacionado a la escuela debía quedarse a un lado, así que con esto en mente decidió buscar con la mirada a YoonGi, tal vez podrían intentar algo rápido en uno de los múltiples salones del instituto. 

Grande seria su sorpresa, el ver como el azabache era acompañado por otro chico que Namjoon anhelo no ver otra vez en su vida, evocando múltiples recuerdos negativos que fueron captados por Taehyung, observando al moreno al punto de vomitar, asustándose y atrayendo la atención de los demás alumnos quienes observaban al presidente del consejo estudiantil en una crisis nerviosa. 

― _¿Namjoon, qué sucede?_ ― preguntó Tae en un tono de voz algo temeroso.

Y como si su nombre fuese dulce miel para un oso, el amigo de YoonGi se giró para encaminarse hasta él, empujando a varios chicos en el trayecto; el moreno empezó a empeorar, haciendo gestos con sus orbes para que el menor comprendiera cuanto deseaba irse de aquel sitio ya que su boca parecía no apoyarle, pero para su desgracia Taehyung no comprendía el punto al cual quería llegar así que con toda su fuerza abrió sus labios para articular la deseada frase pero fue bastante tarde.

― _Kim Namjoon, que alegría verte aquí, pensé que nunca volvería a verte_ ― sonrío el chico mientras jalaba el cuerpo del moreno para abrazarle, sintiendo aquel cuerpo después de mucho tiempo.

― _Ho-Hoseok… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ ― preguntó en cuanto pudo soltarse del abrazo contario, apreciando aquella sonrisa en forma de corazón que años antes llegó a amar. 

― _Estudio aquí, soy del departamento de administración de empresas ― confesó para dejarle una nota mental a Namjoon de no visitar aquella facultad por nada del mundo. ―, pero eso no es lo importante, ¿sabes cuanto te extrañe?_

_― Yo…_

_..._

Un joven Namjoon caminaba por las calles de aquel instituto japones, estaba en temporada de vacaciones así que su padre le envió a Japón para poder estudiar modales y demás cosas, si bien esto sonaba bastante aburrido, la verdad era lo contrario ya que había alguien con él y ese era su alegre amigo de a la infancia.

― _Namjoonie, ¿Por qué caminas tan rápido?_ ― menciona molesto Hoseok al moreno, Namjoon centra sus orbes grises en la yukata roja de su amigo.

― _Te queda el color rojo, Hoseok ―_ el mencionado se sonroja ante la sonrisa dulce del mayor, después de todo Namjoon poseía una hermosa sonrisa al igual que su madre, esta lograba poner nervioso a cualquiera.

― _No evadas mi pregunta inicial ―_ murmura tratando de evitar el contacto visual con el mayor, escuchando su risita leve, cubriendo sus hoyuelos con aquel abanico que sus maestras le fuerzan a usar. 

― _No camino rápido Ho, es solo que tu te tomas bastante tiempo en arreglarte, yo apenas termine mi desayunar y tu apenas estas levantándote. ―_ asiente, después de todo Namjoon era el de verdad estudiaba, él solo estaba en el sitio para serle de compañía por lo que podía dormir y despertar a la hora que le diera la gana, contrario al Kim que se levantaba a las cinco para empezar sus rutinas. _― ¿ya has pensado que quieres hacer hoy?_

 _― ¿Eh? Oh si, es tu día de descanso_ ― Namjoon asintió, había olvidado aquello, con todo el valor jalo al moreno al interior de uno de los cuartos, cerrando la puerta una vez dentro. ― _Quiero besarte…_

Los ojos grisáceos del mayor se agrandaron mucho y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, quedándose pasmado unos minutos, tratando de descifrar la burla en aquello. 

― _¿Estas de joda?_

_― No, no lo estoy, es solo que tengo curiosidad ya que todos dicen que los labios gruesos con de lo mejor que puedes besar y tú eres el único que conozco que los tiene de esta manera._

Namjoon negó divertido. _― ¿Y SeokJin?_

 _― ¿Esta aquí?_ ― negó _― Ya vez, además esto ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿acaso olvidas en el prescolar?_

 _― Hoseok, esos eran besos en la mejilla, no son ni de cerca iguales a esto, además besarse entre hombre está mal y es asqueroso ―_ recordando las palabras de su padre. 

― _Claro que no, es igual besar a un chico o a una chica, mientras le quieras eso no importa._

_― ¿tú me quieres, Ho?_

_― Si, te amo porque eres mi mejor amigo._ ― con esto dejo a Hoseok tomar su rostro, eliminando la distancia entre sus labios, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar, el beso fue de lo más simple e infantil pero para ambos fue algo tan bello y lleno de sentimientos, queriéndolo repetir pero su suerte era pésima, siendo abierta la puerta por la maestra que pego el grito en el cielo, separando a ambos menores, llevandolos con la directora, esta llamo a sus padres para que vinieran cuanto antes. 

El primero el señor Jung quien defendió la acción de los menores con la excusa de una curiosidad infantil, la directora y la maestra estaban a punto de seguirle el punto, más los dioses odiaban a Namjoon, apareciendo JongIn quien estaba hecho una furia. 

― _¿Qué es tan importante para sacarme de una reunión? ―_ pregunta a su hijo quien se encoje sobre su lugar. 

― _Disculpe la interrupción señor Kim, sabemos que su tiempo es valioso pero esto es de suma importancia, ―_ JongIn incito a continuar mientras tomaba lugar junto a su hijo centrando su atención en la directora ― _su hijo aquí y su compañero aquí presente fueron captados por su maestra cometiendo un acto de inmoralidad._

Los ojos de JongIn se abrieron, centrando su atención en su hijo quien intentaba contener las lágrimas. 

― _Entiendo, gracias por notificarlo._ ― ahora observo a los Jung quienes se removieron incomodos ante la sonrisa tan falsa del Kim ― _Lamento este hecho, espero acepten mis disculpas y para asegurarnos que esto no se repita, quiero dar de baja a mi hijo._

 _― ¿Qué? Namjoonie no tiene la culpa de esto. ―_ intento defender Hoseok pero JongIn lo ignoro, firmando los papeles que la directora le entrego. 

― _Toma tus cosas Namjoon, te veo en la limusina_. ― ordeno escuetamente, dejando al menor retirarse cuanto antes, Hoseok quiso seguirlo pero los orbes acusatorios de JongIn se lo evitaron. ― _Fue un placer su servicio y muchas gracias por todo._

Después de eso Hoseok intento de todo por contactarse con Namjoon, incluso presentándose a la mansión pero era rechazado de inmediato con la excusa de que Namjoon no estaba o que no era recibido, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le haya ocasionado a su amigo. 

...

― _Yo…s_ \- no pudo terminar ya que YoonGi le jaló para alejarlo cuanto antes de Hoseok quien miró de mal manera al azabache. 

― _Deberías dejar al presidente tomar aire un momento, acabo de tener una crisis nerviosa y tu vienes a interrogarlo._ ― escupió molesto YoonGi, dejando a Taehyung llevarse al moreno, quedándose con Hoseok.

― _¿Y a ti qué te importa YoonGi?_

_― Nada, solo que odio que la gente haga escenas._

El ambiente entre ambos chicos era pesado y nadie se quería entrometerse ya que lo más seguro es que resultaran heridos o algo peor; la valiente fue YoonJi al momento de ver como Hoseok levantaba el brazo, deteniéndole.

― _Ni te atrevas, puedes ser mi pareja pero nadie pude golpear a mi hermano. ―_ giro su atención a toda la gente que los observaba. ― _¡Regresen su puta atención a la fiesta y al primer idiota que nos grabe o que se meta le romperé la cara a golpes! ―_ todos regresaron a lo suyo, dejando a los tres hablar. 

― _Gracias Ji._

 _― Como sea, vete de aquí antes de que me arrepienta. ―_ YoonGi se retiró del sitio, corriendo en dirección a la enfermería donde Tae había llevado a Namjoon. Ambos por su lado se salieron de la carpa para hablar en un lugar más privado ― _¿Qué mierda te sucede Hoseok? Casi golpeas a mi hermano._

_― Eso no te incumbe._

_― ¿Disculpa? Soy tu jodida novia, por si lo olvidas._

_― Tenemos una relación abierta así que no puedes reprocharme nada ―_ YoonJi le sentó una bofetada. ― _Terminemos esta mierda._

_― ¿Eso quieres?_

Hoseok no respondió, pero su silencio significo más que mil palabras.

― _Perfecto. Mejor para mí, vete al infierno, ojala te jodan por el culo_ ― le lanzó el anillo que le entregó al año de relación cumplidos, corriendo en dirección a una chica que abrazo a la pálida, asesinándole con la mirada por hacerla llorar. 

En otra parte Namjoon era socorrido por YoonGi quien se encargaba de besar cada mejilla del moreno, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus labios, sin mencionar nada solo dejando que este se relajará en sus brazos; fuera del sitio Taehyung contactaba a Jin, diciéndole todo lo sucedido y el misterio Hoseok que había hecho llorar al menor. 

― _Llegaré en veinte minutos, no dejes que se acerque otra vez._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora, pero este capítulo tuvo varios problemas, ya que no me convencía del todo junto a que cada vez que escribía una línea lo borraba y así estuve un buen rato, espero ya no vuelva y agradezco si es que siguen leyendo esto.
> 
> Alana~


	11. XI: "Pretty Savage"

― _¡No quiero escuchar quejas Namjoon, desde mañana Taehyung asistirá a clases contigo, te quiero lejos de ese maldito! —_ grita por cuarta vez SeokJin desde la planta alta de la casa, Taehyung y YoonGi están en la sala junto a varias sirvientas las cuales están preparando la cena en espera de los jóvenes Kim ya que el patriarca llegaría mañana ya que estaba con la familia de los Sawayama arreglando algunas cosas. 

― _Me siento tan mal, debí haberle dicho algo a ese tipo,_ ― murmuró Tae _— agradezco tu intervención, si no hubieras llegado Namjoon hubiese sufrido bastante —_ voltea a ver a YoonGi, este no retira la mirada de la fotografía principal donde un pequeño Namjoon era abrazado por una mujer tan pálida como Jin, Taehyung nota el amor silencioso que YoonGi le profesa al Kim menor, con esto en mente sonríe para colocar una mano en su hombro. — Me alegro que NamNam haya conseguido a alguien como tú. 

YoonGi no responde, sin entender de que habla Taehyung pero antes de que pueda preguntarle el significado de aquellas palabras es que pueden ver a los Kim bajando las escaleras molestos. 

— _Toma tus cosas Taehyung, nos vamos de aquí_. — gruñe Jin mientras jala del brazo a su amante, ignorando la mirada de las sirvientas y la mirada asesina de Namjoon, no tiene tiempo para perderlo en un mocoso cabezota. Pronto ambos amantes salen por la puerta azotandola esperando molestar más a Namjoon quien deja salir un gritó, dirigiendo sus orbes a YoonGi. 

— _Sube a mi habitación, ahora_. — ordena. — _Y ustedes, váyanse a la mierda de la mansión no las quiero ver hoy. —_ las sirvientas tiemblan para salir como sea del sitio dejando a ambos jóvenes solos, al no notar acción en el Min le toma del cuello de la camisa para jalarle y besarlo con hambre. 

— _Namjoon._

_— Cierra la boca, tenemos un show que grabar._

...

Namjoon se sentia frenético, con la cabeza de YoonGi entre sus piernas dándole el oral de su vida, el pálido sabía dónde y cómo lamer a la vez que sus dedos jugueteaban en su interior, abriéndole para él. Gemía en voz alta mientras centraba su vista en aquella cámara que se encargaba de transmitir cada cosa, agradeciendo a Rina por la segunda máscara ya que nadie podría saber quién era el misterioso chico que se encargaba de hacer un lío al Kim menor. 

Un pequeño gruñido de placer le recorrió hasta los pies cuando YoonGi subió por su vientre repartiendo besos cortos mientras su dedo tocaba ese punto que hacía ver destellos de colores debido al placer. Cuando los sonidos de los múltiples esmeraldos se hicieron notar fue que YoonGi retiró sus dedos del interior contrario, dejando a Namjoon que le tome del rostro para darse un beso hambriento que el pálido correspondió gustoso, tomándose la libertad de meter su lengua en la boca contraria. Jadeando encantando, enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache. Las manos de YoonGi, vagaron por su pecho y se centraron en sus pezones; pellizcando el derecho sin demasiado cuidado, ganándose otro gemido ahogado de parte del moreno. 

Namjoon no se quedo atrás, así que con una mano, restrego su erección contra la del pálido, mezclando los fluidos haciendo que el movimiento fuera mucho más fácil. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás a diferencia de YoonGii quién gruñó extasiado. 

— _Métela ya —_ mencionó urgido abriendo con sus dedos su entrada para provocar más al contrario, después de todo estaban en vivo y no podía tomarse demasiado su tiempo. 

YoonGi se lamió el labio inferior tan lenta y sensualmente que Namjoon podia jurar que sintió una avalancha de placer iniciándose en su vientre; se estiró y buscó un condón en el cajón durante unos segundos nada más. Cuando lo encontró lo abrió con los dientes para después deslizarlo sobre su erección, mientras el moreno se deleitaba con el espectáculo que el cuerpo contrario ofrecía. 

Habia que admitir que YoonGi era atractico con esos ojos felinos brillando por la lujuria, esos músculos tensados, el sudor escurriendo por su cuerpo lentamente y su polla gruesa, larga y con las venas marcándose alrededor de ella. Si, YoonGi era un espectáculo que Namjoon adoraba probar cada vez que podía. 

— _Apresurate, que nuestros espectadores se están desesperando. —_ Bromeó, tratando de apresurar a YoonGi. 

— _Dame un segundo -_ susurró, echándose un poco más de lubricante alrededor de su pene, antes de ceñirse sobre el cuerpo de Namjoon ya que no quería lastimarle. Cuando ya estuvo listo, tomó las piernas contrarias enredandolas a su alrededor aprovechando la posición para penetrarle lentamente. 

Namjoon arqueo la espalda y siseo por lo bajo cuando lo sintió totalmente dentro de si. YoonGi lanzó alguna maldición y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Namjoon, sintiéndose tan apretado alrededor de su polla. 

— _¡Ahng!_ — gimió enterrando las uñas en su espalda -. _M-Mng... —_ YoonGi no le dejo terminar ya que se movió en seguida. Besando a Namjoon para evitar que su nombre escapara de los abultados labios, embistió lentamente. Llegó tan profundo que pronto Namjoon empezó a llorar de placer. 

— _M-Moon... —_ jadeó YoonGi mientras se movía un poco más rápido. 

El cosquilleo aumentaba sin control cada vez que él chocaba contra su próstata. Pronto, no era más que una masa temblorosa que gemía y se retorcía de placer puro. 

— _¡Ah! ¡aah!_

Volvieron a besarse lentamente, sus labios se acoplaron quitándole el aliento, mientras empujaba un poco más profundo. 

Oh, Dios. Era maravilloso. 

— _Te amo, Nam -_ siseó, perdido en el placer, mordisqueando el oído contrario esperando que Namjoon entre el placer no lo hubiese detectado pero para su desgracia eso no fue así, ya que tras esa revelación que pareció iluminar su cerebro, hubo un silencio ensordecedor que le heló totalmente. Incluso 

Oh, oh. 

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta o lo había pensado? 

_— ¿Qué? —_ preguntó, casi fuera de sí, separando su cuerpo. 

YoonGi tragó saliva, estremeciendose ante el repentino abandono que le provocó cuando su pene se deslizó fuera del cuerpo contrario. 

— _Na- Moon, deja que... —_ mencionó, intentando acercarse, pero Namjoon le detuvo con una simple mirada. 

YoonGi intento tocarlo, pero se alejó tan rápido que sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su corazón. Sus ojos se tiñeron de tantos sentimientos conflictivos, dejándole con un nudo en la garganta. 

Él no le dejaría explicarle. Estaba seguro de eso. 

— _Cállate_ — pidió, bajando la mirada, con la voz sonándole fría y lejana. — _Sólo cállate._ — ordenó, alejándose para apagar el en vivo, después aclararía las cosas con sus fans, ahora era más importante este tema.

— _Namjoon, lo lamento, yo no-_

_— ¿Qué no querías? ¿Acaso no querías que casi todos se enteraran de mí maldita identidad? ¡¿Acaso no era lo que jodidamente des-_

_— ¡Namjoon, déjame hablar, maldita sea! —_ evito al moreno hablar mientras se retiraba la máscara, — _¿alguna vez pensaste cómo me siento? Dime..._

Namjoon dejo escapar un suspiro, dirigiendo una de sus manos a su cabello. 

— _Vete a casa. No puedo hablar contigo cuando actúas así..._

 _— Así que esa es tu respuesta... —_ el silencio incómodo volvió a reinar — _sabes, se que te prometí esto pero ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento... Namjoon, se que amas a alguien más..._

_— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?_

_— Me costó investigarlo pero tu reacción fue más que suficiente. Se que sientes algo por Hoseok, cierto. —_ Namjoon se heló al recordar el motivo de su molestia, como si una emboscada fuera miles de recuerdos comenzaron a ser recreados en su mente. — _dijiste que odias estar en una relación, así que por qué-_

_— ¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? Ya es bastante malo que hayas investigado acerca de mi, ¿Pero ahora estás sacando conclusiones? Tú no sabes una mierda sobre mí._

Y como si las palabras del moreno fueran cuchillas, YoonGi se sentía cada vez más débil, lanzando la máscara al suelo ignorando que esta se había roto. 

— _Bien, haz lo que quieras. Buena suerte en lograr que Hoseok te joda después de todo es pareja de mi hermana y nunca la dejara por un mocoso idiota qué se entretiene mostrando su cuerpo a desconocidos por un poco de aceptación._

No, él no quería decir eso. 

— _¡Vete de mi jodida casa, Min, ahora! —_ gritó, lanzándole cada cosa que tuviera a la mano, dejando caer sus lágrimas. 

— _Namjoon perdón, todo eso era solo mi idiotez hablando no nece_ \- el Kim le sienta una bofetada que le deja desconectado un momento. 

— _No me interesa, sólo vete de mi casa —_ susurra en voz baja mientras se cae al suelo, cubriéndose con sus manos el rostro evitando verse más patético ante el Min. 

...

Hoseok estaba molesto, no, la palabra se le quedaba corta a como estaba actualmente, rompiendo y lanzando al suelo todo lo que estaba a su vista. 

— _¿Qué se cree ese idiota al alejarme de Mi Namjoon?_ — menciona, jalando sus cabellos, reteniendo las ganas de regresar y buscar al pálido para agarrarselo a golpes. — _Nadie puede tocarlo, sólo yo, él es mío y de nadie más. —_ lanza un florero a la puerta principal que es abierta de manera lenta, dejando ver la figura de dos chicos. 

— _Hoba-ah, ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Estas bien?—_ pregunta Da Won junto a Jimin los cuales le ven con miedo, al comprender que todo el desastre fue hecho por el mencionado. 

— _¡Salgan, no los quiero aquí!_ — Da Won tiembla mientras asiente velozmente, Jimin la cubre, evitando que Hoseok se desquite con ellos, salen cuanto antes intentando comunicarse con la mayor de los Min pero son mandados a buzón de voz, ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos para que Hobi reaccionara de tal manera? Nunca le habían visto actuar debes manera, después de todo Hoseok siempre fue amor y dulzura.


	12. XII: "Down for You"

Namjoon intentaba pasar todas las noches un rato por el club, normalmente solo podía hacerlo en fin de semana y alguna noche suelta entre semana. SeokJin y Taehyung lo miraban con una mueca de tristeza, ellos sabían, y él sabía que ellos sabían que él sabía. Pero los tres se conocían lo suficiente para obviar el tema y no hacer preguntas. Namjoon no las iba a contestar, en cualquier caso. 

También era cierto que se negaba a sí mismo, ya que había estado evitando a YoonGi ya que le mensajeaba invitándolo a salir cada vez que las clases acababan, pero claro que siempre buscaba una excusa para liberarse de él y así no poder verlo, y si es que el pálido asistía al club, la verdad era que él no tenía constancia. Desechó el solo pensarlo, seguramente Taehyung se lo hubiera comentado, siempre que él no escondiera información. 

Un par de semanas, y los nervios tan en punta como un gato erizado; Namjoon estaba, según SeokJin, del todo insoportable. Pudiera ser, no lo negaba. Mientras más tiempo, más enfadado estaba, con él mismo principalmente. Por que a pesar de todo, tal vez YoonGi si le hacía sentir cosas que él prefería ocultar y eso le enojaba ya que estaba comportándose como un adolescente hormonado y frustrado sexualmente. Echando culpas al objeto de su deseo en vez de analizar el porque de su pelea y separación. 

Ese viernes había tenido una cita obligada y aburrida con Youngha, había sido larga y tediosa, a pesar de que la chica era bastante hermosa y tenía un alto conocimiento general para hablar por horas y horas, le resultaban siempre demasiado cargantes aquellas citas. Y no estaba de humor. Así que llegó a Sexxx Dreams tenso y deseando poder relajarse un poco, hablar con Taehyung, beber un poco. Y follar con cualquiera. 

No había pasado a su casa para cambiarse así que iba directo con su traje Tom Ford negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. 

Nada más entrar buscó a Taehyung, y al cabo de unos segundo lo localizó hablando con Hyun Jin y Chang Bin, Namjoon le hizo un gesto apuntando hasta su oficina y subió. Una botella de vino y una charla con su amigo le sentarían muy bien. 

Y así fue y se sirvió una generosa copa. Taehyung le puso al día de los asuntos de club y de la página, después de un tiempo se atrevió a preguntar aquello que carcomia al moreno. 

— _¿Alguna novedad? —_ dijo Tae. 

Namjoon trató de mirarlo del mismo modo inexpresivo con el que lo llevaba haciendo esas semanas, pero estaba cansado y él siempre había podido hablar con Tae sin sentirse juzgado u obligado. 

— _Nada_ — dijo soltando el aliento mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata y se la dejaba colgando —. _No se como responder a los sentimientos de Min... es tan ugh_ , — echó la cabeza hacia atrás — _me gusta pero tengo miedo de que resulte ser igual a Hoseok, ¿entiendes? —_ Tae asintió — _si él no está seguro de lo que dice puedo echar a perder todo lo que mi madre construyo, ella quería que mi padre y yo fuéramos unidos, por eso no puedo cancelar mi compromiso con Youngha... menos si YoonGi y yo no estamos del todo seguros de lo que queremos._

Taehyung lo miraba manteniendo el semblante serió pero sus ojos escondían una comprensible sonrisa, sus ojos prácticamente negros tenían la extra cualidad de lucir de un modo tan especial que ellos eran los únicos por los que podrías ver algo de emoción en él. 

— _Conozco esa mirada, ahórrate cualquier tipo de sermón kármico que pase por tu jodida cabeza_ — amenazó. Y la sonrisa de sus ojos se trasladó a sus labios. 

— _NamNam, ¿quizás sea el momento en que salgas de aquí y le busques?_ — dijo como si llevara tiempo pensándolo. 

— _Obviamente, tú sabes más que yo_ — dijo molesto Namjoon. 

— _Obviamente_ — dijo divertido. 

— _¿Y dónde carajos puedo encontrar a YoonGi?_

 _— Namjoon, toda esta semana YoonGi estuvo planeando con Jin una cita donde tu no podrías rechazarlo; fue tan sincero que Jin acepto sus sentimientos de amor por ti —_ dijo Tae dando un amplio sorbo a su copa de Whisky. 

Namjoon estaba alucinando, nunca hubiera imaginado que su hermano había aceptado a YoonGi a comparación de Hoseok, siendo que al primero lo conocían desde pequeños junto a que él me pidió tips para verle en secreto, tal vez por eso siempre Jin le alejaba del Jung con excusa de que a su padre no le gustaría verle con el chico de sonrisa de corazón. 

— _Ahora mismo está ahí abajo hablando con Jin y Felix —_ dijo más que sonriente. 

Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. Allí estaba, habia cambiado de color su cabello, un hermoso y brillante menta que le hacia ver mas atractivo. Y a su lado, tuvo que mirar un par de veces estaban SeokJin y Felix, el primero con el brazo descansado en la cintura del más bajo. Pero toda la atención estaba centrada en el pálido que llevaba atormentándolo en sueños por semanas. 

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, el volver a verle era algo agradable. 

— _Nada en lo que tu hayas tenido que ver ¿cierto?_ — le dijo mientras se arreglaba su ropa antes de salir. 

— _Nada_ —dijo mirando a Jin. 

Namjoon dejó la corbata sobre su escritorio y estaba más que dispuesto a arreglar sus cosas con YoonGi esa noche y tal vez tener una sesión de sexo. Todo en su cuerpo le estaba dando la bienvenida a su club y él sería un gran anfitrión. 

En el momento que salió por la puerta hizo conexión con los ojos de YoonGi, por fin lo tenía allí, donde él quería. Joder, era tan sumamente apetecible. Podía notar aquel aire rebelde en él que debió de haber adquirido con los años y que él antes ignoraba. La gente le dejaba paso sin ningún problema y es que Namjoon tenía un aspecto tan diferente de lo normal, pero con aquel traje estaba arrebatador, su cabello pulcramente arreglado y sus ojos depredadores, tenían puesta toda su atención en aquel hombre que le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre. 

¿Sería muy vulgar agarrarlo del cuello y devorarle la boca delante de múltiples desconocidos? Quizás un poco excesivo, quizás. 

Pero para su desgracia alguien le tomó del brazo, evitando llegar con el pálido. 

— _Namjoon_ — aquella maldita voz que había originado todo sus problemas, girando de manera lenta, forzando una sonrisa incómoda que Hoseok parecía no captar. — _No pensaba volverte a ver por aquí._

_— Ni yo a ti, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_— ¿No te alegra verme después de todos estos años Nam? —_ No, la verdad no, pensó sin responder pero por su silencio supo interpretar su respuesta. 

— _Hoseok, lo lamento pero no tengo tiempo, debo hacer unas cosas, ¿te parece si después nos hablamos? —_ mencionó tratando de escapar de él, pero el Jung empezó a apretar el agarre. — _Hoseok, me duele..._

Ante aquellas palabras, Felix y Jin decidieron intervenir, alejando a Hoseok quien estaba bastante molesto ante la interrupción del Namjoon no se entrometeria, ahora su interés estaba en otra parte. Su interés estaba delante de él bebiendo una copa de vodka. 

— _¿No te gusta? —_ preguntó, colocando sus manos en los hombros del pálido, asustandole. 

— _Soy mas de whisky_

 _— Podemos tomar una copa en mi despacho_ — dijo cortando el espacio entre ellos. A la mierda, sinceramente tenía claro lo que quería hacer con él. 

— _No gracias Namjoon, solo quería vernos para que firmaras esto,_ — dijo mientras sacaba de una carpeta un papel con el sello del despacho de su hermano. _— tengo una cita en media hora así que apresuremos esto._

 _— ¿Qué es esto YoonGi?_ — Ya hablaría con su hermano, ahora necesitaba saber acerca de los extraños comportamientos del pálido, ahora solo tenía ojos para él. 

— _Ese día que tuvimos nuestra pelea me puse a pensar, ¿Por qué actué así? Tu y yo no somos nada, nuestra relación es más un contrato que algo que se pueda decir relación, así que me puse a hablar con tu hermano para llegar a esto. —_ Namjoon empezó a leer todo el escrito — _; Solo tendremos sexo, al primer sentimiento involucrado yo me iré de la universidad para no verte más._

 _— ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?_ — YoonGi negó, señalando una cláusula donde Jin se comprometía a pagar la colegiatura del pálido en un instituto privado de semejante prestigio. 

— _Además, no quiero que lo nuestro haga preocupar a mi pareja, —_ el moreno dejo de leer para centrar su atención en él — _aún no somos nada definitivo pero le amo._ — y con esas palabras termino de romper el corazón del Kim. 

— _¿Por qué haces esto?_ —le dijo con los ojos vidriosos. 

El Min levantó los hombros, evitando la mirada del Kim. — _Es lo mejor para nosotros Namjoon, así puedes ser feliz y yo también._

Namjoon gruño molesto, no podía ser cierto que cuando ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por el pálido este ya haya encontrado a otro para reemplazarlo, ¿acaso era tan fácil de ignorar? 

— _Vale, entiendo, ¿tienes una pluma? —_ YoonGi sacó de sus ropas una pluma con el inscrito del despacho de Jin. — _listo, puedes irte._

 _— Gracias, ¿requeriras mis servicios más tarde?_ — Namjoon negó, chasqueando los dedos mientras un chico bastante musculoso se acercaba al Kim, tomándolo fuertemente de las caderas hasta pegarle a su cuerpo. 

— _Te presentó a Lee Ho Seok, mi antiguo camarógrafo, el tomará tu trabajo cuando estés con tu pareja_ — no, no quería eso, pero necesitaba hacer que YoonGi sintiera celos. 

— _Excelente, es un gusto conocerte Hoseok_. — extendió su mano al contrario, Namjoon no dijo nada pero estaba bastante molesto evitando que ambos se tomaran las manos para apegarse más a Hoseok. 

— _Okay, muy lindo todo pero ya necesitas irte y nosotros grabar un show así que, adiós YoonGi._

...

Las cosas no le estaban saliendo a Namjoon como él esperaba y la mirada condescendiente de Taehyung y Hyun Jin no ayudaban. Había vuelto a su rutina, universidad, citas con Youngha, salidas de negocios con su padre. Los fines de semana pasaba por Sexxx Dreams como era su costumbre. Tomaba varias copas de vodka y demás licores con Wonho en su despacho y se la pasaban teniendo sexo hasta caer inconscientes. Eso era su rutina. 

Esta vez el encargado de subir a darle la "charla" no fue Taehyung o Jin sino Changbin, y ver a Seo Changbin ponerse serio era escalofriante, nada bueno de ver y menos cuando el foco de su seriedad eras tú. 

— _Namjoon, asúmelo o lucha —_ le dijo este en su inquietante tono serio. Él era el de los paños caliente, el de que se dejara fluir y disfrutara, carpe diem y esas cosas. Que le viniera con el tema de luchar le sabía del todo extraño. 

_— ¿Podrías iluminarme sobre el punto de mi lucha, Chan?_ — le dijo mordaz. El contrarío solo rodó sus ojos cansado. 

— _Min._

 _— No hay nada que hablar de Min —_ sentenció. 

— _Está claro. Que lleves un mes con esta rutina que tu padre adora es más que asquerosa, que estés pero parecieras vacío, es del todo frustrante más porque no solo tu te jodes, sino que arrastras a todos los que te rodean._ — Namjoon tomó aire, Changbin tenía un punto. — _Trabajo y más trabajo, y lo peor es que has vuelto a lo de siempre, cogiendo como un idiota sólo para sentir algo, me das asco._

Uy esto era nuevo. 

_— ¿Lo de siempre?_

_— Hacer como si nada_ — le dijo como si eso fuera significativo. Su cara de duda le hizo continuar — _Oh, venga ya Namjoon, estás enamorado de YoonGi y te enoja que él esté con alguien más, asúmelo de una puta vez —_ bufó. 

Namjoon recibió la frase como un puñetazo, él no estaba enamorado de YoonGi, solo le enojaba como este le pudo cambiar tan fácilmente por alguien, pero de ahí a llamarlo amor… 

— _Esas son estupideces —_ sentenció —. _Es solo sexo, Chan. Tú sabes lo que es eso._ — dijo al final para congraciar con él pero pareció que lo que consiguió fue enfurecerlo. 

— _Claro que sé lo que es "Eso" y "Eso" es un mierda; más cuando en tu caso es una estúpida mentira._

Bien, ya había tenido suficiente. 

— _Changbin_ — dijo acariciándose el puente de la nariz queriendo acumular paciencia, no sería suficiente, lo sabía —. _Al grano, por favor._

 _— Bien, a ti te gusta Min, tú le gustas a él y andas vagando como un fantasma por más de dos meses.—_ Le miró significativamente— . _Joder, que no se ha muerto, solo evitas decirle algo porque lo ves de la mano de ese chico. O vas y haces lo que tengas que hacer, o supéralo._

Namjoon se quedó mirando su copa, los hielos brillaban en el ámbar de la bebida. Namjoon era posesivo y no gustaba de compartir. En fin, era un malcriado. Pero ya está, no veía el punto que Changbin trataba de mostrarle tan poco delicadamente. 

— _Ok, lo superaré_ — dijo finalmente. Changbin asintió. 

Y con esto zanjó aquella innecesaria conversación, pero Namjoon era una persona rencorosa y no olvidaba que el joven había ido a sacarle un tema peliagudo del que él no quería hablar así que no lo dejaría ir sin clavar su colmillo. 

— _Quizás ahora que nos estamos sincerando —_ dijo dejando claro que había sido coaccionado a hablar. _— ¿Quisieras explicarme qué ocurre contigo y Felix? —_ dijo moviendo su copa y clavando sus ojos en los de su amigo. 

Y lo que sucedió nuevamente le dejó sorprendido, Changbin se incomodó y sonrojó, demonios desde cuando había dejado de conocer a su amigo para desconocer que le gustaba Felix, solo que eran amigos. 

— _No creo que necesites saber lo que sucede conmigo y Felix, solo te presumo que es bastante resistente con dos dentro._ — dijo eso con una sonrisa coqueta pero eludiendo descaradamente el tema. 


	13. XII: "Down for You"

Namjoon intentaba pasar todas las noches un rato por el club, normalmente solo podía hacerlo en fin de semana y alguna noche suelta entre semana. SeokJin y Taehyung lo miraban con una mueca de tristeza, ellos sabían, y él sabía que ellos sabían que él sabía. Pero los tres se conocían lo suficiente para obviar el tema y no hacer preguntas. Namjoon no las iba a contestar, en cualquier caso. 

También era cierto que se negaba a sí mismo, ya que había estado evitando a YoonGi ya que le mensajeaba invitándolo a salir cada vez que las clases acababan, pero claro que siempre buscaba una excusa para liberarse de él y así no poder verlo, y si es que el pálido asistía al club, la verdad era que él no tenía constancia. Desechó el solo pensarlo, seguramente Taehyung se lo hubiera comentado, siempre que él no escondiera información. 

Un par de semanas, y los nervios tan en punta como un gato erizado; Namjoon estaba, según SeokJin, del todo insoportable. Pudiera ser, no lo negaba. Mientras más tiempo, más enfadado estaba, con él mismo principalmente. Por que a pesar de todo, tal vez YoonGi si le hacía sentir cosas que él prefería ocultar y eso le enojaba ya que estaba comportándose como un adolescente hormonado y frustrado sexualmente. Echando culpas al objeto de su deseo en vez de analizar el porque de su pelea y separación. 

Ese viernes había tenido una cita obligada y aburrida con Youngha, había sido larga y tediosa, a pesar de que la chica era bastante hermosa y tenía un alto conocimiento general para hablar por horas y horas, le resultaban siempre demasiado cargantes aquellas citas. Y no estaba de humor. Así que llegó a Sexxx Dreams tenso y deseando poder relajarse un poco, hablar con Taehyung, beber un poco. Y follar con cualquiera. 

No había pasado a su casa para cambiarse así que iba directo con su traje Tom Ford negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. 

Nada más entrar buscó a Taehyung, y al cabo de unos segundo lo localizó hablando con Hyun Jin y Chang Bin, Namjoon le hizo un gesto apuntando hasta su oficina y subió. Una botella de vino y una charla con su amigo le sentarían muy bien. 

Y así fue y se sirvió una generosa copa. Taehyung le puso al día de los asuntos de club y de la página, después de un tiempo se atrevió a preguntar aquello que carcomia al moreno. 

— _¿Alguna novedad? —_ dijo Tae. 

Namjoon trató de mirarlo del mismo modo inexpresivo con el que lo llevaba haciendo esas semanas, pero estaba cansado y él siempre había podido hablar con Tae sin sentirse juzgado u obligado. 

— _Nada_ — dijo soltando el aliento mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata y se la dejaba colgando —. _No se como responder a los sentimientos de Min... es tan ugh_ , — echó la cabeza hacia atrás — _me gusta pero tengo miedo de que resulte ser igual a Hoseok, ¿entiendes? —_ Tae asintió — _si él no está seguro de lo que dice puedo echar a perder todo lo que mi madre construyo, ella quería que mi padre y yo fuéramos unidos, por eso no puedo cancelar mi compromiso con Youngha... menos si YoonGi y yo no estamos del todo seguros de lo que queremos._

Taehyung lo miraba manteniendo el semblante serió pero sus ojos escondían una comprensible sonrisa, sus ojos prácticamente negros tenían la extra cualidad de lucir de un modo tan especial que ellos eran los únicos por los que podrías ver algo de emoción en él. 

— _Conozco esa mirada, ahórrate cualquier tipo de sermón kármico que pase por tu jodida cabeza_ — amenazó. Y la sonrisa de sus ojos se trasladó a sus labios. 

— _NamNam, ¿quizás sea el momento en que salgas de aquí y le busques?_ — dijo como si llevara tiempo pensándolo. 

— _Obviamente, tú sabes más que yo_ — dijo molesto Namjoon. 

— _Obviamente_ — dijo divertido. 

— _¿Y dónde carajos puedo encontrar a YoonGi?_

 _— Namjoon, toda esta semana YoonGi estuvo planeando con Jin una cita donde tu no podrías rechazarlo; fue tan sincero que Jin acepto sus sentimientos de amor por ti —_ dijo Tae dando un amplio sorbo a su copa de Whisky. 

Namjoon estaba alucinando, nunca hubiera imaginado que su hermano había aceptado a YoonGi a comparación de Hoseok, siendo que al primero lo conocían desde pequeños junto a que él me pidió tips para verle en secreto, tal vez por eso siempre Jin le alejaba del Jung con excusa de que a su padre no le gustaría verle con el chico de sonrisa de corazón. 

— _Ahora mismo está ahí abajo hablando con Jin y Felix —_ dijo más que sonriente. 

Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. Allí estaba, habia cambiado de color su cabello, un hermoso y brillante menta que le hacia ver mas atractivo. Y a su lado, tuvo que mirar un par de veces estaban SeokJin y Felix, el primero con el brazo descansado en la cintura del más bajo. Pero toda la atención estaba centrada en el pálido que llevaba atormentándolo en sueños por semanas. 

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, el volver a verle era algo agradable. 

— _Nada en lo que tu hayas tenido que ver ¿cierto?_ — le dijo mientras se arreglaba su ropa antes de salir. 

— _Nada_ —dijo mirando a Jin. 

Namjoon dejó la corbata sobre su escritorio y estaba más que dispuesto a arreglar sus cosas con YoonGi esa noche y tal vez tener una sesión de sexo. Todo en su cuerpo le estaba dando la bienvenida a su club y él sería un gran anfitrión. 

En el momento que salió por la puerta hizo conexión con los ojos de YoonGi, por fin lo tenía allí, donde él quería. Joder, era tan sumamente apetecible. Podía notar aquel aire rebelde en él que debió de haber adquirido con los años y que él antes ignoraba. La gente le dejaba paso sin ningún problema y es que Namjoon tenía un aspecto tan diferente de lo normal, pero con aquel traje estaba arrebatador, su cabello pulcramente arreglado y sus ojos depredadores, tenían puesta toda su atención en aquel hombre que le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre. 

¿Sería muy vulgar agarrarlo del cuello y devorarle la boca delante de múltiples desconocidos? Quizás un poco excesivo, quizás. 

Pero para su desgracia alguien le tomó del brazo, evitando llegar con el pálido. 

— _Namjoon_ — aquella maldita voz que había originado todo sus problemas, girando de manera lenta, forzando una sonrisa incómoda que Hoseok parecía no captar. — _No pensaba volverte a ver por aquí._

_— Ni yo a ti, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_— ¿No te alegra verme después de todos estos años Nam? —_ No, la verdad no, pensó sin responder pero por su silencio supo interpretar su respuesta. 

— _Hoseok, lo lamento pero no tengo tiempo, debo hacer unas cosas, ¿te parece si después nos hablamos? —_ mencionó tratando de escapar de él, pero el Jung empezó a apretar el agarre. — _Hoseok, me duele..._

Ante aquellas palabras, Felix y Jin decidieron intervenir, alejando a Hoseok quien estaba bastante molesto ante la interrupción del Namjoon no se entrometeria, ahora su interés estaba en otra parte. Su interés estaba delante de él bebiendo una copa de vodka. 

— _¿No te gusta? —_ preguntó, colocando sus manos en los hombros del pálido, asustandole. 

— _Soy mas de whisky_

 _— Podemos tomar una copa en mi despacho_ — dijo cortando el espacio entre ellos. A la mierda, sinceramente tenía claro lo que quería hacer con él. 

— _No gracias Namjoon, solo quería vernos para que firmaras esto,_ — dijo mientras sacaba de una carpeta un papel con el sello del despacho de su hermano. _— tengo una cita en media hora así que apresuremos esto._

 _— ¿Qué es esto YoonGi?_ — Ya hablaría con su hermano, ahora necesitaba saber acerca de los extraños comportamientos del pálido, ahora solo tenía ojos para él. 

— _Ese día que tuvimos nuestra pelea me puse a pensar, ¿Por qué actué así? Tu y yo no somos nada, nuestra relación es más un contrato que algo que se pueda decir relación, así que me puse a hablar con tu hermano para llegar a esto. —_ Namjoon empezó a leer todo el escrito — _; Solo tendremos sexo, al primer sentimiento involucrado yo me iré de la universidad para no verte más._

 _— ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?_ — YoonGi negó, señalando una cláusula donde Jin se comprometía a pagar la colegiatura del pálido en un instituto privado de semejante prestigio. 

— _Además, no quiero que lo nuestro haga preocupar a mi pareja, —_ el moreno dejo de leer para centrar su atención en él — _aún no somos nada definitivo pero le amo._ — y con esas palabras termino de romper el corazón del Kim. 

— _¿Por qué haces esto?_ —le dijo con los ojos vidriosos. 

El Min levantó los hombros, evitando la mirada del Kim. — _Es lo mejor para nosotros Namjoon, así puedes ser feliz y yo también._

Namjoon gruño molesto, no podía ser cierto que cuando ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por el pálido este ya haya encontrado a otro para reemplazarlo, ¿acaso era tan fácil de ignorar? 

— _Vale, entiendo, ¿tienes una pluma? —_ YoonGi sacó de sus ropas una pluma con el inscrito del despacho de Jin. — _listo, puedes irte._

 _— Gracias, ¿requeriras mis servicios más tarde?_ — Namjoon negó, chasqueando los dedos mientras un chico bastante musculoso se acercaba al Kim, tomándolo fuertemente de las caderas hasta pegarle a su cuerpo. 

— _Te presentó a Lee Ho Seok, mi antiguo camarógrafo, el tomará tu trabajo cuando estés con tu pareja_ — no, no quería eso, pero necesitaba hacer que YoonGi sintiera celos. 

— _Excelente, es un gusto conocerte Hoseok_. — extendió su mano al contrario, Namjoon no dijo nada pero estaba bastante molesto evitando que ambos se tomaran las manos para apegarse más a Hoseok. 

— _Okay, muy lindo todo pero ya necesitas irte y nosotros grabar un show así que, adiós YoonGi._

...

Las cosas no le estaban saliendo a Namjoon como él esperaba y la mirada condescendiente de Taehyung y Hyun Jin no ayudaban. Había vuelto a su rutina, universidad, citas con Youngha, salidas de negocios con su padre. Los fines de semana pasaba por Sexxx Dreams como era su costumbre. Tomaba varias copas de vodka y demás licores con Wonho en su despacho y se la pasaban teniendo sexo hasta caer inconscientes. Eso era su rutina. 

Esta vez el encargado de subir a darle la "charla" no fue Taehyung o Jin sino Changbin, y ver a Seo Changbin ponerse serio era escalofriante, nada bueno de ver y menos cuando el foco de su seriedad eras tú. 

— _Namjoon, asúmelo o lucha —_ le dijo este en su inquietante tono serio. Él era el de los paños caliente, el de que se dejara fluir y disfrutara, carpe diem y esas cosas. Que le viniera con el tema de luchar le sabía del todo extraño. 

_— ¿Podrías iluminarme sobre el punto de mi lucha, Chan?_ — le dijo mordaz. El contrarío solo rodó sus ojos cansado. 

— _Min._

 _— No hay nada que hablar de Min —_ sentenció. 

— _Está claro. Que lleves un mes con esta rutina que tu padre adora es más que asquerosa, que estés pero parecieras vacío, es del todo frustrante más porque no solo tu te jodes, sino que arrastras a todos los que te rodean._ — Namjoon tomó aire, Changbin tenía un punto. — _Trabajo y más trabajo, y lo peor es que has vuelto a lo de siempre, cogiendo como un idiota sólo para sentir algo, me das asco._

Uy esto era nuevo. 

_— ¿Lo de siempre?_

_— Hacer como si nada_ — le dijo como si eso fuera significativo. Su cara de duda le hizo continuar — _Oh, venga ya Namjoon, estás enamorado de YoonGi y te enoja que él esté con alguien más, asúmelo de una puta vez —_ bufó. 

Namjoon recibió la frase como un puñetazo, él no estaba enamorado de YoonGi, solo le enojaba como este le pudo cambiar tan fácilmente por alguien, pero de ahí a llamarlo amor… 

— _Esas son estupideces —_ sentenció —. _Es solo sexo, Chan. Tú sabes lo que es eso._ — dijo al final para congraciar con él pero pareció que lo que consiguió fue enfurecerlo. 

— _Claro que sé lo que es "Eso" y "Eso" es un mierda; más cuando en tu caso es una estúpida mentira._

Bien, ya había tenido suficiente. 

— _Changbin_ — dijo acariciándose el puente de la nariz queriendo acumular paciencia, no sería suficiente, lo sabía —. _Al grano, por favor._

 _— Bien, a ti te gusta Min, tú le gustas a él y andas vagando como un fantasma por más de dos meses.—_ Le miró significativamente— . _Joder, que no se ha muerto, solo evitas decirle algo porque lo ves de la mano de ese chico. O vas y haces lo que tengas que hacer, o supéralo._

Namjoon se quedó mirando su copa, los hielos brillaban en el ámbar de la bebida. Namjoon era posesivo y no gustaba de compartir. En fin, era un malcriado. Pero ya está, no veía el punto que Changbin trataba de mostrarle tan poco delicadamente. 

— _Ok, lo superaré_ — dijo finalmente. Changbin asintió. 

Y con esto zanjó aquella innecesaria conversación, pero Namjoon era una persona rencorosa y no olvidaba que el joven había ido a sacarle un tema peliagudo del que él no quería hablar así que no lo dejaría ir sin clavar su colmillo. 

— _Quizás ahora que nos estamos sincerando —_ dijo dejando claro que había sido coaccionado a hablar. _— ¿Quisieras explicarme qué ocurre contigo y Felix? —_ dijo moviendo su copa y clavando sus ojos en los de su amigo. 

Y lo que sucedió nuevamente le dejó sorprendido, Changbin se incomodó y sonrojó, demonios desde cuando había dejado de conocer a su amigo para desconocer que le gustaba Felix, solo que eran amigos. 

— _No creo que necesites saber lo que sucede conmigo y Felix, solo te presumo que es bastante resistente con dos dentro._ — dijo eso con una sonrisa coqueta pero eludiendo descaradamente el tema. 


	14. XIII: "He's Homeless"

Superarlo, lo que se decía superarlo no es que lo estuviera haciendo muy bien. Se dio cuenta cuando intentó follarse a un chico pálido desconocido, delgado y más bajo que él; y le fue imposible ya que al momento de subirse a su regazo los recuerdos empezaron se encargaron de arruinar el ambiente, dejando al chico molesto y con una erección necesitada, llamando a Wonho quien le regañó por seguir buscando a YoonGi en personas que no lo eran. 

El sexo siempre era algo bueno, se había conformado con otros tipos cualquiera, pero Namjoon era un sibarita, le gustaba la misma marca de vino desde hacía años, le costaba cambiar de gustos. Pero había hecho el esfuerzo de dar una oportunidad a los cualquiera que se encargara de borrar al pálido, incluso llegó a tener un trío en vivo con Wonho y Changbin que fue del todo desastroso. Porque su estúpida polla se había quedado flácida cuando constató en medio de una mamada que los ojos que le miraban mientras lo engullían no eran los felinos. Tal vez esto ya no era para él. 

Lo peor no fue aquello, y mira que verse el miembro blando mientras te lo chupan es mala cosa, no, lo peor es que había estado contemplando la opción de entregar las escrituras completas de Sexxx Dreams a su padre para aceptar el matrimonio con Youngha, ganándose una buena riña con Felix y Hyunjin quienes le reprocharon el sólo pensar en obedecer las demandas de su padre abusivo y entregar algo que su madre había creado exclusivamente para que sus hijos fueran libres. En otras circunstancias el solo concebir la idea de entregar el edificio de su madre sería algo impensable pero la idea rondó demasiados días por su mente. 

Y finalmente concertó una cita con Youngha, odiaba ir a lugares con tanto paparazzi de por medio pero la chica los adoraba, teniendo que aguantarse a ser la portada de las revistas de chismes, a veces se preguntaba porque Jin no compraba Dispatch y así le salvaba el pellejo a múltiples personas, nunca lo sabría. Los padres de Youngha se asombraron por el reciente interés del moreno por la chica, pero Namjoon no dio más explicaciones al respecto y ellos tampoco investigaron ya que con ver a su hija feliz era suficiente. Pero también esto tenía que ver algo con su plan ya que previamente había investigado el restaurante sorprendiendose por ver quién trabajaba en aquel sitió. 

Cuando les contó a Jin y a Tae de su cita con Youngha, evitó hacer mención del destino, pero aquellos dos le miraban con aire de conspiración. Tal vez ya estaba imaginando cosas. 

No podía negarse a sí mismo que tener tan cerca la posibilidad de ver a YoonGi le hacía burbujear la sangre. El restaurante que había elegido la chica era uno de los más importantes de Gangnam y el sólo asistir a este significa ser la primera plana de una revista de chismes. Lo primero que notó al bajar de la limusina es que hacía un frío que helaba hasta los huesos y a Namjoon el frío le gustaba lo justo. Le fue colocado un abrigo de piel en cuando lo vieron abrazarse en búsqueda de calor, sufrir tampoco estaba entre sus gustos. 

A pesar de todo el lugar tenía cierto encanto indiscutible. Cuando ingresó fue dirigido al piso superior donde Youngha esperaba tranquila su llegada, con aquel vestido azul bebé que le hacía ver más hermosa de lo que era, tomo asiento frente a ella depositando un beso en el torso de su palma, recibiendo a cambio una débil risita. 

— _Pensé por un momento que me dejarías plantada._

Namjoon sonrió — _No pensaba dejar a mi prometida sola en un lugar como este, solo tuve unos ciertos contratiempos._ — Youngha asintió para llamar a un mesero y ahí fue que Namjoon empezó a sentir su boca seca, topandose esos cabellos color menta bien arreglados, pendientes en cada oreja, vestía un traje que se ajustaba a su estilizada figura y unos ojos felinos con un maquillaje disimulado. 

Conectó su mirada con la suya y la sonrisa que iluminó la cara de Namjoon; — _Joven Kim, que gusto verlo aquí_ — le dijo YoonGi con una sonrisa ligera mientras sacaba una libreta pequeña de su pantalón, — _¿Qué van a ordenar?_ — aquella pregunta sacó a Namjoon de su ensoñación, dirigiendo su vista a una molesta Youngha quien golpeaba con su dedos la mesa en espera de una respuesta de parte del moreno. 

— _Em... sí, yo pediré un filete miñón, ¿y tú Youngha?_ — la chica levantó una ceja, como había pasado de ser llamada prometida a su nombre, rodó los ojos ante la idea de que Namjoon le atrajera aquel mesero, no, debía estar equivocándose y solo eran sus celos tomando la palabra. 

— _A mi tráeme un plato de sashimi —_ YoonGi termino de anotar el pedido para ir con el chef cuanto antes, ignorando la mirada que la chica y Namjoon le daban. Cuando estuvo fuera de su rango de visión fue que Youngha se permitió casparrear, atrayendo la atención de su acompañante. _— ¿Qué mierda fue eso?_

_— ¿De qué hablas? Solo es un compañero de la universidad, hacemos equipo en algunas materias._

_— Aja_ — fue la contestación cargada de intención de la chica quien sacó su móvil para teclear algo molesta, tal vez a su padre para quejarse de lo recién ocurrido. 

El ambiente se estaba volviendo tenso y cuando regresó YoonGi con sus órdenes fue mucho peor ya que accidentalmente el pálido había derramado vino en su costoso vestido, ganándose una sarta de insultos de parte de la fémina. Younha se estaba poniendo de lo más irracional, y tenía que cortar con eso e irse de allí, era lo mejor, era lo correcto. Pero parecía que su parte racional se había ido de viaje para una larga temporada. 

Agarró su bolso y demás cosas a pesar de que Namjoon le insistió quedarse, cuando estuvo frente al pálido alzo su mano para sentarle una bofetada, tomando con su otra mano su mejilla.

— _Espero que tus jefes te despidan, zorra entrometida_. 

Namjoon por compromiso y obligación ya que la gente del lugar les veía tuvo que seguir a la fémina, a pesar de que quería quedarse con YoonGi y preguntarle si tendría la noche libre, no, debía empezar a alejarse y olvidar al pálido. 

...

Había terminado de grabar su directo y ahora estaba teniendo una sesión de besos y toqueteos subidos de tono con Wonho pero su móvil empezó a sonar, al principio pensó en ignorarlo pero el incesante ruido le obligó a contestar; miró la pantalla, no quería cogerlo. Conocía el número de su hermano perfectamente aunque raramente usaran aquel medio para hablar. 

— _No son horas de llamar, Jin_ — dijo ladrándole al teléfono, observando a Wonho levántandose para acercarse a él y comenzar a morder sus muslos, conteniendo los gemidos en sus labios, acariciando el cabello rubio del contrario. 

— _Oh, por fin te dignas a contestar_ — dijo molesto el interlocutor. 

— _No es buen momento, luego te llamo._ — alegó mientras contenía las ganas de gemir ante las mordidas del contrario, notando como este reía juguetón ante la molestia que el moreno tenía con su hermano. 

— _Ni hablar, luego no me vas a llamar y tenemos que hablar._

Namjoon miró a Wonho indicándole que se dieran un break, cogió algo de ropa y salió de la habitación en dirección al balcón. 

_— ¿Qué mierda fue esa escena que Youngha y tú protagonizaron en el restaurante?_ — Namjoon inhalo hondo, sabía que tendría problemas gracias a los celos de la fémina. 

— _Nada, ella sólo se puso a la defensiva._

 _— Aja, ¿Cómo esperabas que no lo hiciera si casi babeabas cuando viste a YoonGi?_ — Okay, tal vez eso tenía mucho que ver con la molestia de la chica. 

— _Espera un minuto, ¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso?_

 _— Namjoon, soy tu hermano mayor y para tu desgracia abogado de múltiples empresas y tu cita fue en un local que represento legalmente._ — Mierda, olvido eso — _Nam, no pienso volver a dar la cara ante los padres de Youngha, de nuevo —_ le dijo sin rodeos. 

— _No tienes porqué hacerlo_ — estaba al tanto de las pesquisas de los padres de la fémina. Pero en realidad le traían sin cuidado, después de todo mientras no cancelara el compromiso podrían hasta pelearse a golpes en plena vía pública. 

_— ¿Piensas aceptar esa vida falsa que papá te organizo?_ — le dijo en espera de una negativa de parte de su hermano menor. 

— ¿ _Y qué si lo hago_? — Realmente Namjoon tomaba malas decisiones. — _Tu hiciste lo mismo, recuerda que Rina sólo se embarazó para que papá olvidara acerca de sus sospechas de tu relación con Taehyung._

_— Pero mi relación con Rina no es ni de cerca lo que tienes con Youngha, ella siente atracción por ti, tal vez solo sea posesión pero esa mocosa es capaz de hacer cosas horribles para obtener lo que desea._

_— Ya lo sé, por eso le solicité a Wonho ser mi secretario en los hospitales para poder seguir grabando mientras estoy trabajando, así ella no se enterara de mi otra vida —_ no espero una aprobación de parte de Jin, evitando el tema para preguntar algo de mayor importancia. — _Creó que Felix y Hyunjin ya te avisaron del chisme, ¿No te molesta que te las dejé en vez de dárselas a papá? —_ preguntó finalmente después de la incomodidad. 

— _Nunca me molestaría, ese sitio fue un regalo de parte de mamá, pero piensa mejor las cosas Namjoon._

 _— Si, lo haré —_ observó el cielo estrellado — _¿Por qué me llamas Jin?_ — dijo sin más. 

_— ¿No puede un hermano mayor preocuparse por su pequeño hermanito? —_ contestó con dulzura, recordando al Namjoon de cinco años que disfrutaba salir con su madre a aquel sitio en construcción. 

El silencio en la línea del teléfono era algo mucho más incómodo que los que podían producirse en vivo. 

— _Vale_ — se rindió Jin — _Queríamos pedirte un favor Tae y yo._ — Namjoon emitió un ruidito para que continuara. — _Verás en unos días Soobin saldrá de la incubadora así que queremos que vengas a la casa de descanso en Sangnok-gu._

 _— ¿Necesito llevarme a alguien?_ — preguntó recalcando por si necesitaba arreglarse con Youngha. 

— _No, sólo seremos amigos y demás conocidos, papá ya fue a verlo antes de irse a Hong Kong._

_— Vale, desde mañana arreglo mis maletas, le diré a Wonho que me acompañe._

_— No será necesario, el estará con Felix y los chicos, ¿podrías llevarte a YoonGi? Es que le di unos papeles erróneos y necesito discutirlos con él._

Namjoon se contuvo de maldecir a su hermano, ya que al momento en que pensaba escapar la primera negativa, Wonho le tomó por detrás para empezar a besarle y morderle el cuello con deseo, pronto se acabaría la hora y este debería regresar a su turno en el club así que debería aprovechar cuanto pudiera con el chico. 

— _De acuerdo, lo llevaré —_ dijo colgando de inmediato dejando a Wonho arrastrarle de vuelta a la habitación. 

Más tarde se arrepentiría por aquella decisión tan apresurada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry si llegan a existir faltas ortográficas y/o gramaticales, es que deseo terminar de manera rápida esto para seguir con Abyss junto a otra novela especial para la gente que me lee en AO3, será una sorpresa y puede que la publique en simultánea por este medio. Si desean saber más pueden entrar al enlace de mi twitter en mi perfil.


End file.
